A story about my Son and Him
by Lord Joongie
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Tuhan merangkai kisah hidup untuk setiap umatnya. Setiap rencana manis yang disusun oleh manusia, Tuhan bisa dengan gampang membaliknya menjadi sangat pahit. Bagi Jaejoong, harapannya adalah menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Dia tak pernah tahu, kenyataan yang dihadapinya setelah itu ternyata cukup menyakitinya. / Yunjae / Hope You Like
1. Chapter 1

_**A story about my Son and Him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast : DBSK family and others**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, romance and Family**_

 _ **Rate : T to M**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya pinjam nama mereka demi berjalannya cerita.**_

 _ **Warning : GS, OOC, Mohon kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ketika kita membicarakan keburukan oranglain, belum tentu kita lebih baik dari orang tersebut."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_ Happy Reading _**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sekali lagi dia harus dihadapkan dengan surat dari sekolah yang spesial ditujukan untuknya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali yeoja cantik itu menerima surat panggilan orangtua seperti itu. Hampir setiap bulan, hah... mungkin hampir setiap minggu dia mendapatkan surat semacam itu.

Entahlah! Saat ini, apalagi ulah putra tunggalnya hingga dia kembali harus berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah tempat putranya menimba ilmu.

"Minnie berulah lagi?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki jidat lebih lebar dari jidat manusia pada umumnya. Biasanya Jaejoong memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan 'jidat lebar' kalau sedang dalam mode kesal pada namja itu. Dia bernama Park Yoochun, dan dia adalah sepupu dari Jaejoong.

"Begitulah!" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada Siwon?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia ayahnya Joongie-ya, harusnya dia tahu anaknya suka berulah disekolahnya."

"Dia tak pernah peduli lagi pada Minnie sejak dia menikah lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Jangan membuatku semakin pusing dengan menyebut-nyebut nama namja itu. Hah..."

"Hmm... aku rasa Minnie butuh sosok kuat yang bisa mengimbanginya."

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, menatap curiga sepupunya yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lensa kamera yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Menikahlah!"

"Hah... berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu jidat lebar jelek, aku tidak mau menikah lagi!"

"Changmin butuh sosok ayah Chagi."

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah dan ibu sekaligus untuk Changmin."

"Kau memang ibu yang luar biasa Joongie, tapi kau bukan ayah bagi Changmin. Katakan padaku, dari semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Changmin, bagian mana yang bisa kau ikuti. Hmm..."

Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Otaknya kembali merangkai setiap kejadian yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Ya... tujuh tahun sejak dia berpisah dengan mantan suaminya.

Changmin masih berusia tiga tahun saat dia memutuskan bercerai dari Choi Siwon. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia memutuskan untuk berpisah karena mantan suaminya itu berselingkuh dengan adik kelas mereka semasa sekolah dulu.

Sebenarnya Siwon tak ingin bercerai, tapi namja itu pun tak mampu bila disuruh memilih ingin tetap bersama siapa. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong memilih mundur. Dia bukan wanita hebat yang bisa berbagi suami dengan wanita lain.

Sejak itu dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Changmin. Bekerja keras seorang diri demi mencukupi kebutuhan sang buah hati. Siwon? Di tahun pertama hingga tahun kelima pasca perceraian mereka, namja itu masih sering berkunjung untuk kemudian membawa Changmin ke rumahnya, istilahnya berbagi tugas dalam membesarkan Changmin. Namun setelah itu, Siwon menjadi sangat jarang menemui Changmin dan sekarang bahkan tak pernah. Hanya sesekali namja itu menelpon Jaejoong, menanyakan kabar Changmin.

Ya... Jaejoong paham, Siwon memiliki keluarga baru, tentunya dia lebih sibuk dengan keluarga barunya. Tapi... Jaejoong tak lagi ingin memikirkan apapun tentang namja itu. Terserah apa yang mau namja itu lakukan. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini, dia hidup bahagia meski hanya dengan Changmin. Buah hatinya itu adalah sumber kebahagiaan, kekuatan yang selalu mampu dapat membuatnya teguh berdiri.

Namun rupanya, Changmin yang manis saat kecil kini sudah mulai berubah. Si kecil yang sangat cerdas itu sudah mulai sering berulah. Ada saja laporan dari guru ataupun wali murid yang lain tentang kelakuan buruk putranya ketika berada dilingkungan sekolah. Namja kecilnya sekarang sudah mulai suka marah dan memukul siapa saja yang menyinggungnya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Seminggu lalu, Jaejoong juga baru mendapatkan panggilan dari sekolah Changmin. Alasannya, putranya itu memukul wajah temannya hingga sang teman menderita patah tulang di hidungnya. Ketika hal itu ditanyakan pada Changmin, jawaban Changmin membuat Jaejoong terdiam seribu bahasa.

 _"Dia mengatakan aku anak haram Eomma!"_

Saat itu Jaejoong hanya mendesah, tak mengerti harus membalas seperti apa seruan anaknya. Changmin tahu dia memiliki ayah dan mungkin karena hal itulah dia marah karena disebut anak haram oleh temannya. Tapi jelas Jaejoong tak bisa membenarkan tindakan kasar Changmin, namun dia pun tak kuasa mencegah Changmin melakukan hal itu.

Jaejoong mengerti, tindakan kasar Changmin itu dilakukan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Agar temannya tak lagi kurang ajar padanya atau agar temannya tak lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Tapi...

"Hah!"

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun, matanya teralih menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Temani aku ke sekolah Changmin, Yoochun-ah." pinta Jaejoong kemudian.

"Pasti! Tapi pikirkan apa yang aku katakan ini. Kau butuh seorang namja untuk keluarga kecilmu, untuk melindungimu dan anakmu. Seberapa kuat pun kau berusaha menolak, kehadiran sosok namja di hidup kalian itu sangat penting. Lupakan sakit hatimu pada makhluk berjenis namja. Arraseo!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yoochun, ingin rasanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun tapi dia tak bisa. Dia masih sanggup membesarkan Changmin sendirian, toh selama ini dia bisa bukan. Jadi untuk apa makhluk berjenis namja itu, kalau pada akhirnya akan kembali menorehkan luka dihatinya.

Namun, tak ingin membuat saudaranya kecewa lagi, Jaejoong pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Aku akan mencarikan namja terbaik untukmu. Yang bisa menerimamu tanpa syarat apapun. Percaya padaku!" ujar Yoochun percaya diri, sedangkan Jaejoong menanggapi ucapan Yoochun dengan kerutan tak percaya.

"Kalau aku ingin mencari seorang pendamping untuk menjadi Appa Changmin, aku akan meminta Eomma mencarikannya untukku dan aku bisa minta bantuan Changmin untuk memberi penilaian. Kalau kau..."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Ani!"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah Changmin sudah tampak lengang ketika Jaejoong dan Yoochun sampai. Dari lorong yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan ruangan kepala sekolah, Jaejoong dapat menangkap siluet tubuh putranya yang berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Kepala namja kecilnya itu tampak tertunduk lesu.

"Aku akan di luar dengannya, kau masuklah!" suruh Yoochun begitu langkah mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah dan siluet Changmin sudah sangat jelas dihadapan mereka.

"Eomma mianhae." suara lemah Changmin menyapa gendang telinga Jaejoong, yeoja itu tak bersuara. Dia hanya diam dan kediamannya itu justru membuat Changmin semakin tertunduk dalam.

"Eomma masuk dulu, kau disini dengan Yoochun ahjussi!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin, Jaejoong melangkah memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Ruangan yang sangat familiar untuknya karena selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini dia kerap mengunjungi tempat itu.

"Selamat siang saenim!" sapa Jaejoong ramah begitu dia sudah masuk ke ruang itu. Seorang yeoja berkacamata tampak menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Silahkan duduk Ny Kim!" ajak yeoja bernama Jang Nara bila dilihat dari id card yang dipakainya. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, yeoja itu juga ikut duduk di single sofa tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk.

"Mianhamnida atas tindakan putra saya saem." Jaejoong mengumbar senyum canggung.

"Kali ini Changmin menendang tulang kering teman sekelasnya." beritahu kepala sekolah mungil itu. Jaejoong mendesah frustasi, kenapa lagi dengan putranya kali ini.

"Alasan yang dikatakannya, temannya mengejeknya tak punya ayah kemudian temannya itu menjegal Changmin dan Changmin membalasnya dengan... yaahh..."

"Bagaimana keadaan temannya?"

"Baik! Hanya saja orangtuanya terlihat tak dapat menerima tindakan Changmin. Hmm... Mianhada Ny Kim, beberapa wali murid juga menyampaikan keberatannya atas sikap kasar Changmin dan mereka meminta pada pihak sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Changmin dari sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Kami menyesal mengatakan semua ini Ny. Kim, tapi... terpaksa kami ambil keputusan mengeluarkan Changmin dari sekolah ini."

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah Jaejoong kali ini berlangsung dalam keheningan. Tak ada suara yang keluar meski disana ada empat orang. Jaejoong sibuk dengan nasinya yang sejak tadi hanya dimainkannya diatas piring, Changmin pun terlihat enggan menyentuh makanannya. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu, pasangan ini tak berani bersuara meski terlihat sangat ingin. Benar-benar suasana yang tak menyenangkan.

"Eomma..."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berlibur ke Jeju, Minnie-ah?"

"Eomma." Changmin mendesah tak percaya, dengan segenap keberaniannya, mata bambinya berusaha menatap Jaejoong. Disorot sepasang mata bulat milik ibunya, Changmin hanya menemukan kekosongan. Mata yang biasanya menatapnya penuh dengan sinar, sekarang sinar itu sirna, yang ada hanya kegelapan.

Namja kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian airmatanya mulai turun. Meski usianya masih sangat muda, Changmin sangat cerdas, dia mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ibunya pasti sangatlah kecewa dengannya saat ini, karena sikap kasarnya tentu saja.

"Pernahkah Eomma tak menuruti apa yang kau inginkan Minnie?"

"Eomma!"

"Eomma kecewa, teramat sangat kecewa. Tapi... hiks... eomma tak akan menyalahkanmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu semua karena salah..."

"Minnie yang salah eomma. Bukan eomma... hiks... hiks... Eomma..."

Tubuh kecil itu kini sudah memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, menangis keras diceruk leher yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Bukan, bukan yang seperti ini yang diinginkan dari sikap yang diambil ibunya. Dia berharap ibunya memarahinya atau bahkan mungkin memukulnya seperti kebanyakan orangtua diluar sana, yang ketika anaknya melakukan kesalahan maka mereka tak segan melayangkan pukulan.

Sangat berbeda dengannya tentu saja. Ketika dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan, entah itu besar atau kecil, maka ibunya hanya akan menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan menyalahkan dia yang adalah pelaku kesalahan itu.

Changmin bukan tak menyadari perbuatannya, dia tahu dan dia sadar tindakannya memukul temannya adalah salah. Tapi dia tak bisa tinggal diam ketika temannya mengolok-olok dia, dia punya ayah meski ayahnya tak lagi bersama dengannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau pada akhirnya temannya itu berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Jae... aku rasa kau perlu bicara dengan Siwon." lirih Junsu, tunangan Park Yoochun itu terlihat ragu mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tak perlu Suie." sahut Jaejoong lemah, dapat dirasakannya pelukan Changmin semakin erat di lehernya.

"Dia ayah Changmin, dia seharusnya juga ikut bertanggungjawab atas semua tindakan Changmin. Dia harus tahu putranya tumbuh seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa? Changmin anak yang baik Suie." nada suara Jaejoong meninggi tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Anak yang baik tak mungkin menciderai temannya!"

"Junsu-ie!"

Perdebatan itu terhenti setelah suara Yoochun menginterupsi. Membiarkan dua yeoja itu saling adu mulut bukanlah hal yang baik. Jaejoong memiliki pandangan sendiri akan tindakan brutal anaknya, sedangkan Junsu, yeoja itu memposisikan dirinya sama seperti orangtua korban pemukulan Changmin, yang tentu saja memandang Changmin sebagai tersangka dan sudah pasti bersalah dimata Junsu.

"Kalau kau diposisi dia, tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika temanmu mengatakan kau adalah anak haram Suie?" suara Jaejoong terdengar datar, namun jelas membuat Junsu syok.

"Tindakannya memang salah, aku tahu itu, tapi dia anakku Suie. Aku tak akan menghakiminya dan menyudutkan dia, karena aku tahu, tindakan yang diambilnya hanya sebagai bentuk dia melindungi dirinya. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Joongie!"

"Dan untuk Siwon, aku rasa aku tak perlu terus-terusan mengingatkan dia akan tanggungjawabnya terhadap anaknya bukan?"

"Eomma!" lirih Changmin, dia bukan namja kecil yang cengeng tapi bila melihat ibunya menangis, dia akan ikut meneteskan air matanya juga. Dia sangat perasa.

"Joonggie sudahlah!" sela Yoochun, tak tega melihat tetesan airmata Jaejoong yang tak berhenti sejak tadi.

"Dia anakku Yoochun-ah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap membelanya. Aku tahu dan lebih mengenal dia dengan baik, jadi..."

"Joonggie mian."

"Kau boleh mengeluarkan pendapatmu Suie, aku tak melarangnya. Tapi... cukup salahkan aku, jangan menyalahkan dia. Semua yang terjadi adalah buah dari kesalahanku di masa lalu. Jadi cukup salahkan aku."

"Eomma!" rengek Changmin dan Jaejoong menyerah, yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya, kemudian menarik lembut Changmin dan mendudukkan namja kecilnya itu diatas pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut punggung sempit putra tunggalnya itu,

"Besok kita ke Jeju nde?" Changmin menggeleng pelan, menghasilkan kerutan halus di dahi Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Eomma belum memaafkan aku."

"Hmm..." gumam Jaejoong seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Changmin, kemudian menempelkan dagunya dibahu kecil putranya itu.

"Eomma!"

"Minnie! Kau tahu Eomma sangat tak suka kau bertindak kasar, pada siapapun tentunya. Eomma membelamu bukan karena membenarkan tindakanmu, tapi karena kau anak Eomma, kau tanggungjawab Eomma. Apapun yang kau lakukan, Eomma 'lah yang akan disalahkan semua orang lebih dulu. Jadi... Bolehkah Eomma meminta satu hal padamu chagi?"

Changmin terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, mata bambinya yang sedikit berair menatap sayu mata bulat ibu kandungnya. Teduh dan selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Bersikaplah lebih tenang dalam menghadapi apapun. Tak semua olok-olokkan mereka harus kamu tanggapi dengan pukulan sayang. Hmm... Tangan ini sangat lembut dan sangat nyaman ketika membelai wajah Eomma seperti ini, jadi sangat disayangkan kalau digunakan untuk memukul."

"Aku tidak suka mereka mengatakan hal itu Eomma."

"Eomma tahu sayang. Eomma juga tak suka mendengarnya, tapi..."

"Arraseo. Minnie janji tidak akan memukul lagi."

"Yaksok!"

"Yaksok!"

Changmin menyambut kelingking ibunya dengan kelingkingnya, mengaitkannya dengan erat sebagai bentuk janjinya yang akan ditepatinya. Demi ibunya, yeoja yang melahirkannya dan menyayanginya tanpa batas.

"Hah... Tepati janjimu itu tiang, sebab kalau tidak! Aku yang akan memukulmu." canda Yoochun memecah suasana haru yang tercipta antara ibu dan anak tadi.

"Jangan suka mengancam, Yoochun-ah!" tegur Jaejoong tak suka.

"Joonggie mian." lirih Junsu penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa."

"Tapi..."

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu Suie, membela dan melindungi anakmu yang jelas salah itu adalah sebuah kewajiban."

"Nde."

"Kalau aku ikut menyalahkannya dan bahkan memukulnya, lalu pada siapa dia akan mencari perlindungan? Aku tak ingin anakku lebih merasa nyaman dengan oranglain daripada aku yang adalah ibunya sendiri."

"Miamhamnida Joongie-ya."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum lembut. Dia memahami pemikiran sempit Junsu soal mendidik anak, ya... semua disebabkan karena Junsu belum pernah ada diposisinya. Sedangkan dia, dia pernah ada diposisi Junsu. Dulu, semasa dia muda, dia juga sering menyalahkan kakaknya yang selalu membela anaknya meski jelas-jelas anaknya itu melakukan kesalahan.

Sekarang dia tahu, mendidik anak tak selalu harus dengan kekerasan. Hukuman yang diberikan juga tak selalu harus dengan sebuah pukulan. Anak yang bermasalah tidak harus dijauhi, tapi harus dirangkul dan diarahkan menjadi lebih baik. Dan hal itu yang sedang dia usahakan untuk Changmin.

Putranya bukanlah _troublemaker_ seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Changmin anak yang baik, penurut dan dulu sangat periang. Namun, sikapnya mulai berubah ketika usianya semakin bertambah dan sering mendapat ejekan dari teman sekolahnya. Memukul memang salah, tapi Jaejoong tahu, hal itu dilakukan Changmin untuk mempertahankan dirinya, ketika suaranya tak lagi didengar temannya, memukul mungkin dirasanya jauh lebih baik untuk melindungi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali kekamarnya setelah menidurkan Changmin dan mengusir pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu dari apartemennya. Walau sebenarnya pasangan itu bersikukuh untuk tetap berada di apartemen Jaejoong alias menginap.

Yeoja itu kemudian memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, menghadap ke layar laptop yang sudah menyala sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong kemudian membuka sebuah layanan chat, dia memiliki teman chatting yang selalu aktif menghubunginya sejak enam bulan terakhir ini.

Senyumnya terulas tipis saat perhatiannya tertuju pada sebaris sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya dari sahabat dunia mayanya itu.

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Malam cantik! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Sedikit berat.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Waeyo? Changmin berulah lagi?**_

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, sedikit enggan ketika dia harus menceritakan sikap buruk putra semata wayangnya. Namun, si Tuan Jung itu mampu membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan aman menceritakan apapun soal kehidupan pribadinya.

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hmm... Kali ini hukumannya jauh lebih parah, dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. :-(**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Memang kali ini Changmin melakukan apa? Jangan sedih cantik :-)**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Menendang tulang kering temannya, kali ini orangtua anak itu tak terima dan menuntut pihak sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Changmin dari sekolahnya.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Apa mereka tak berpikir secara objektif? Bukankah harusnya mereka hanya mengingatkan Changmin?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Changmin sudah sering mendapatkan peringatan Tuan Jung!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Tapi... tetap saja tidak boleh seperti itu cantik. Menghukum anak-anak bukan seperti itu caranya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Pemikiran setiap orang berbeda dalam menyikapi setiap masalah Tuan.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kekekekeke... Kirimlah Changmin kesini, biar aku yang menjaganya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : :-(**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Waeyo? Aku tak keberatan melakukannya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Lalu aku sendirian disini?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau cantik.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Dan membiarkan semua pekerjaanku disini terbengkalai. Kau pikir dengan uang siapa aku akan makan disana Tuan Jung.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kalau aku berani meminta kalian kesini itu artinya aku siap menanggung hidup kalian selama kalian disini.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Gomapta. Mungkin lain kali, saat ini aku masih mampu mengasuh dan menjaga Changmin dengan baik.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Aku percaya itu. Kau memang yeoja hebat! Dua jempol untukmu cantik. ^_-**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Pembual! *rolling eyes**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahahahahaha... Sekarang katakan padaku, apa rencanamu besok?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku ambil cuti seminggu lalu pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Minnie :-)**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Seminggu?! Hanya di Jeju?!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Wae?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih Jepang sebagai tujuan. Kau tahu, negara ini sangat indah. Tempat permainan untuk anak seusia Changmin juga sangat banyak, dia akan puas bermain disini.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Jeju tak kalah dengan Jepang!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Woooowwww... Jangan marah cantik. Aku tahu! Tak ada yang mengalahkan indahnya Jeju, tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan berlibur ke Jepang.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tidak untuk saat ini Tuan Juuuuuunnnggg!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kekekeekeke... Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini. Hmm... Alis yang bertaut, bibir yang terpout sempurna dan pipi yang mengembung. Pasti lucu... Ahahahahaha...**_

Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa sahabat dumaynya itu menebak ekspresinya dengan sangat tepat. Aish...

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Yaaaaakkkkk! :-0**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm...**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku off Tuan, tidurlah!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Sebentar lagi, pekerjaanku masih banyak.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Pekerjaanmu banyak tapi kita chat sudah hampir satu jam. Berarti... aku mengganggumu?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Tentu tidak cantik. Kau tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tetap saja aku mengganggu. Kalau kita tidak chat mungkin saja saat ini kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Asal itu kamu, aku sama sekali tak terganggu. :-p**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Ooouuuhhh... Kepalaku semakin besar Tuan. Ck! Kalau saja aku masih berusia dua puluh tahun mungkin aku akan terbuai dan langsung jatuh cinta padamu, tapi sayangnya... saat ini aku merasa mual mendengar bualanmu itu Tuan.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kekekeekeke... istirahatlah! Bukankah besok kau harus berangkat pagi?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Nde! Jaljayo Tuan Jung ^_^**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Jaljayo ^_^ ... Semoga harimu besok lebih baik. Sampaikan salamku untuk jagoan kecilku ^_-**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : ? Aku semakin takut kau akan menculik Changmin suatu saat nanti Tuan!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Bukan hanya Changmin, aku bahkan berniat menculikmu juga saat ini -_-**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : _**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : *Flying_kiss**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Huuueeekkk!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahahahahaha... :-)**_

Jaejoong mematikan laptopnya usai mendapatkan balasan dari Tuan Jung-nya itu. Segaris senyum tipis tergaris di bibir mungilnya. Beban yang sejak pagi menghimpit rongga dadanya, kini mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, lega.

Dia tak tahu sosok seperti apa sahabat dumay-nya itu, seperti apa rupanya dan berada dimana tepatnya. Yang dia tahu, Si Tuan Jung itu adalah orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Selebihnya, Tuan Jung itu tak pernah menceritakan persoalan pribadinya, disini justru Jaejoong 'lah yang sering menceritakan persoalan pribadinya. Terutama bila menyangkut soal Changmin.

Dan meskipun sama sekali tak pernah bertatap muka, Jaejoong merasa cukup nyaman bercerita pada Tuan Jung itu. Entahlah, menurut Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu sangat mengerti keadaan dan posisinya saat ini. Makanya dia merasa cukup nyaman bercerita pada sahabat dumay-nya itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya sosok namja paruh baya pada sosok namja lain yang tengah mengulas senyumnya sambil menatap layar laptop.

"Kau mengagetkanku Ahjussi." namja itu memutar kursi rodanya dengan sebuah alat yang terdapat dipegangan kursi itu, menghadap namja paruh baya yang berdiri sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Mianhamnida Tuan Muda."

"Hmm... Bisakah Ahjussi membantuku?"

Dengan sigap namja paruh baya itu menghampiri namja muda pemilik sepasang mata musang itu. Merangkul bahu namja itu kemudian dengan sedikit kesulitan membuat pemilik bibir hati itu berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Tertatih namja beruban itu memapah majikannya hingga mencapai ranjang.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu Ahjussi." lirih namja itu penuh sesal.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Muda. Melayani anda adalah tugas saya."

"Ghamsahamnida untuk kesabaran kalian menghadapiku."

Namja paruh baya itu mengulas senyum tipis. Terenyuh dengan pernyataan majikannya yang hampir setiap hari didengarnya. Dalam hati dia berucap syukur, majikan mudanya itu sudah begitu banyak berubah dan perubahannya adalah kearah yang lebih baik.

"Anda terlihat sangat berbeda sejak mengenal 'Dia' Tuan Muda."

"Benarkah?"

"Wajah anda tidak lagi tampak kaku seperti sebelumnya. Anda lebih sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini."

"Dia seperti membawa sesuatu yang lain Ahjussi, selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum meski sedang marah sekalipun."

"Anda tak ingin menemuinya?"

"Sangat ingin Ahjussi. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin saat ini ada dihadapannya, merangkulnya, meredakan beban hatinya. Tapi aku sadar, saat ini aku belum pantas untuk menghadapinya."

"Anda harus berusaha lebih keras lagi kalau begitu."

"Pasti Ahjussi!"

 _'Aku akan datang padamu cantik, suatu hari nanti. Saat aku sudah sangat pantas berdiri dihadapanmu. Tunggu aku_ '

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Saya pendatang baru di dunia fiksi ini, masih butuh banyak belajar dan butuh pembenahan disana sini untuk setiap tulisan saya. Jadi... mohon masukannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 Agustus 2015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^-^ Lord Joongie ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A story about my Son and Him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_ Happy Reading _**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong berdiri disalah satu tebing yang terdapat dibelakang villa keluarganya. Hamparan pantai menjadi sajian yang menyejukkan pandangan matanya. Satu jam lalu dia baru sampai ke pulau ini, pulau cantik yang terdapat di negaranya. Putranya tengah diajak bermain kuda oleh salah satu penjaga villanya dan kelihatannya namja kecilnya itu sangat menikmati acara berkudanya, hingga dia diabaikan.

Huft...

"Anda terlihat lelah Nona." seorang yeoja yang usianya hampir sama dengan Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang dan menyela acara melamun yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap lembut sosok itu kemudian mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. Yeoja itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, putri dari pengasuh Jaejoong dulu. Dia adalah Tiffany Hwang.

"Terlihat seperti banyak pikiran." lanjut Tiffany karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Apa sangat kentara eonni." Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, mata bulatnya menatap lucu Tiffany.

"Nde."

"Eheheheehee..."

"Masalah Tuan kecil lagi?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat. Hampir semua orang yang dekat dengannya dapat membaca apa yang terjadi dengannya meski mulutnya jarang sekali bicara tentang putranya. Dan Tiffany, entah yeoja itu tahu darimana tentang persoalan yang dihadapinya karena ulah putranya. Diceritakan Yoochun mungkin, karena namja itu memang cukup sering datang ke tempat ini.

"Yoochun cukup lebar membuka mulutnya rupanya." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, merutuki sikap sepupunya yang kadang tak bisa mengerem mulut embernya.

"Hanya beberapa saja, Anda terlihat sangat tertekan."

"Eonni... pertama, jangan memanggilku atau menyebutku dengan kata 'Anda'. Kita berteman sudah cukup lama eonni dan aku... aku tak pernah menganggapmu orang lain. Kau bagian dari keluargaku jadi berhentilah menyebutku dengan kata 'anda'. Kedua... Aku kesini untuk berlibur, menenangkan hati dan pikiranku, jadi... tolong jangan bahas soal kesalahan yang dibuat Minnie. Untuk sesaat aku ingin menikmati waktu yang indah tanpa harus memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang membuatku sangat lelah."

"Mianhae." sahut Tiffany penuh sesal.

"Tak apa eonni."

"Eomma!"

Changmin berlari penuh semangat menghampiri Jaejoong, tubuh kecilnya langsung menubruk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di temani Tiffany.

"Cepat sekali kembalinya? Apa dia merepotkan anda Ahjussi?" Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut Changmin, matanya beralih menatap namja tambun yang terlihat tergopoh mengikuti putranya.

"Sama sekali tidak Nona." namja bernama Shindong itu tersenyum canggung.

"Minnie masih ingin naik kuda, tapi... Harabeoji sepertinya sudah tak kuat berlari mengikuti Minnie." bibir tipis itu terpout kesal, sungguh pemandangan yang sudah lama tak dinikmati Jaejoong.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, anda sangat kuat sedangkan saya... hah... nafas saya hampir putus mengikuti laju kuda yang anda pacu cepat."

"Mwoya! Yaaakkk!"

"Eheheheehee... Mianhamnida Harabeoji." Changmin terlihat membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf pada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Harabeoji' itu. Setelah tersenyum lebar menanggapi teriakan spontan ibunya.

"Haish! Kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu Minnie, kau tak kasihan melihat Shindong harabeoji eoh?"

"Minnie sudah meminta Jonghyun hyung yang menemani, tapi Shindong harabeoji justru menawarkan dirinya Eomma."

"Haish!"

"Tuan Muda benar Nona. Saya yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya berkuda, jadi..."

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi seharusnya sadar, tenaga Ahjussi jelas berbeda dengan Changmin, harusnya Ahjussi menyerahkan tugas mengawasi Changmin pada Jonghyun. Hhhh..."

"Saya hanya terlalu merindukan Tuan Muda, Nona. Jadi sangat ingin menemani dia."

"Tidak dengan mengikutinya berkuda!"

"Mianhamnida Nona."

"Eomma jangan memarahi Shindong harabeoji.",

"Eomma hanya khawatir Minnie, khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan harabeojimu chagi."

"Nona!"

"Ahjussi istirahat saja. Eonni bisa membuatkan teh ginseng untuk Ahjussi."

"Nde Nona."

"Ahjussi tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukan salah Ahjussi."

"Jangan marahi Tuan Muda, Nona."

Jaejoong mengumbar senyumnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Ahjussi tenang saja, aku bukan tipe ibu yang suka marah-marah."

"Saya permisi Nona!" Shindong mengundurkan diri, diikuti kemudian oleh Tiffany setelah memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dibawah pohon kelapa yang tumbuh di bibir pantai, matanya tak lepas mengawasi putra tunggalnya yang tengah sibuk dengan pasir dan peralatan yang sengaja mereka bawa tadi.

Changmin tengah membuat istana pasir dan Jaejoong membiarkan hal itu. Tak berniat merecoki Changmin yang tengah menuangkan imajinasinya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika didapatinya sang putra tengah berkacak pinggang, mengamati serius hasil kerja kerasnya namun kemudian akan dirusaknya hasil karyanya itu ketika dirasa apa yang dibuatnya tak sesuai dengan imajinasinya.

"Eomma bantu Minnie!" pekik namja kecil itu, dia tampak kesulitan mengeruk pasir. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin, membantu putranya itu mengeruk pasir. Kemudian ikut bergabung dengan sang putra, membuat istana pasir bersama.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pasir, akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan proyek kecil mereka itu. Dua buah istana pasir berdiri indah. Dua?

"Minnie... kenapa istananya ada dua?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, membersihkan sisa pasir yang mengotori tangannya itu.

"Bukankah kita hanya berdua Eomma. Untuk Eomma yang besar, yang kecil ini untuk Minnie."

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu memeluk erat tubuh putranya, sembari ikut membersihkan pakaian Changmin yang masih terkotori pasir.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong menggiring Changmin ke bawah pohon kelapa. Tempatnya tadi berlindung dari terik matahari.

"Minnie... Apa Minnie benci pada Appa?"

Changmin menatap sepasang mata bulat milik ibunya. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat. Sementara itu Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menyambut reaksi putranya. Mata bambi itu sudah menjawab semua tanya Jaejoong, kilat bahagia yang tadi sempat dilihatnya kini meredup menampilkan kebencian.

"Minnie anak yang baik, jadi jangan benci Appa nde."

"Wae?"

"Karena dia Appa Minnie."

"Ani!"

"Minnie... Jangan berkata begitu sayang."

Jaejoong ingin sekali menumpahkan airmatanya mendengar jawaban putranya. Dia tak pernah mengajari Changmin untuk membenci Siwon yang adalah ayah kandungnya. Dia juga tak pernah menjelekkan Siwon dihadapan Changmin, tapi yang harusnya dia sadari juga adalah putranya terlalu pintar untuk menilai dan memahami apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Jadi meski mulutnya tak pernah meminta Changmin untuk membenci ayahnya, kenyataannya si kecil sudah menanamkan rasa benci itu dihatinya.

"Dia tak pernah peduli lagi pada Minnie, Eomma. Dia tak menyayangi Minnie. Dia lebih suka bersama anak perempuannya itu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Anak perempuan Siwon? Darimana Changmin tahu kalau anak Siwon dengan Kibum adalah perempuan?

"Minnie tahu darimana Appa memiliki putri?"

"Minnie pernah melihatnya."

"Kapan?"

Awalnya Changmin terlihat ragu, namun kemudian namja kecil itu memulai ceritanya. Cerita yang berawal dari rasa penasaran, kenapa Appa-nya tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya? Cerita yang membuat Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya, menahan isakannya. Bagaimana tidak?

Changmin mengatakan, saat itu dia tersenyum bahagia karena akan bertemu ayahnya, namun sejurus kemudian si kecil seolah ditampar kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya. Ayahnya, ayah kandungnya tampak tertawa bahagia di taman rumahnya, bersama keluarga barunya. Melupakan dia yang adalah anak kandungnya juga.

Mungkin sejak itulah Changmin mulai menanamkan kebencian dihatinya pada sang ayah, hingga namja kecil berambut jamur itu sama sekali tak pernah bertanya pada Jaejoong maupun yang lain bagaimana ayahnya.

"Minnie."

"Minnie tidak membutuhkan dia Eomma. Minnie hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Eomma."

"Jangan seperti itu sayang." tetes airmata mulai membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong, perlahan yeoja cantik itu memutar tubuh Changmin hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan lembut kedua tangannya menangkup wajah putra tunggalnya.

"Yang kau sebut 'Dia' itu adalah Appa kandungmu sayang, orang yang darahnya juga mengalir ditubuhnya. Eomma tidak membenarkan tindakannya, Eomma mengerti kau membencinya. Tapi jangan sampai kebencian itu membuatmu lupa pada kenyataan yang ada. Sejahat apapun dia, setidakpeduli apapun dia pada kita, dia tetap Appamu. Hormati dia layaknya kau menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu sayang."

"Appa tak pernah menganggap Minnie ada Eomma."

"Appa mungkin lupa."

"Tiga tahun. Apa selama itu orang bisa melupakan seseorang? Atau... mungkinkah Appa amnesia? Hingga dia hanya mengingat keluarga barunya dan tak mengingat aku yang juga anaknya?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok hati Jaejoong. Dia tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ya... memang sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun Siwon tak mengunjungi mereka, bertukar kabar melalui ponsel pun sangat jarang dilakukannya dan Jaejoong, dia juga tak pernah menghubungi mantan suaminya itu, dia takut, takut mengganggu kebahagiaan yang tengah Siwon rasakan bersama keluarga barunya.

"Bukan seperti itu Minnie-ah."

"Lalu seperti apa Eomma?"

Jaejoong terlihat kebingungan. Bibirnya terkatup, sangat sulit menjelaskan sebuah keadaan seperti keadaannya saat ini pada anak sekecil Changmin. Anak seusia Changmin hanya menilai berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, belum mampu menelaah atau mengevaluasi sebuah persoalan.

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, dia hanya menarik Changmin dan memeluk tubuh putranya erat. Bibirnya tak henti merapalkan sebuah permohonan pada sang putra agar si kecil tak membenci ayah kandungnya.

.

.

.

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tuan... Kau sibuk?"**_

Jaejoong menggigit kukunya, sudah lima belas menit dia mengirimkan pesan itu kepada sahabat dumaynya, namun belum ada sama sekali balasan dari sahabatnya itu. Padahal dia sangat ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada si Tuan Jung itu. Dia membutuhkan sahabatnya itu untuk membantunya memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Changmin tadi.

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hhhh... kau sibuk sekali rupanya. Mianhamnida karena mengganggumu Tuan. :-(**_

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengetik kalimat itu. Dia tak mungkin lagi duduk bersantai di depan laptopnya. Waktu sudah beranjak sore dan dia berjanji pada Changmin untuk membawa anaknya itu mengunjungi museum teddy bear. Changmin bukanlah anak yang sabaran bila menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Aaaaakkk... aahhh..." desah frustasi itu meluncur dari bibir hati sesosok namja yang tengah berusaha keras melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada besi dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Anda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Tuan." sahut seorang namja baju putih khas perawat. Beberapa kali melihat pemilik sepasang mata musang itu meringis kesakitan, si perawat itu tampak kasihan. Dia tahu, namja tinggi besar itu telah berusaha mati-matian demi kembali dapat berjalan. Tapi hasil yang didapatkan belum terlalu maksimal, hingga rasanya usaha yang dilakukan namja itu sia-sia belaka selama ini. Hhhhh...

"Aku pasti bisa!" tekad tegas pemilik sepasang mata musang itu. Dia kembali berusaha melangkah, menggerakkan kaki kanannya ke depan. Namun naas, pegangan tangannya terlepas hingga tubuh besar itu kini jatuh ke lantai.

"Tuan Muda!" pekik terkejut seorang namja paruh baya, diikuti para perawat, namja itu menghampiri majikannya, bermaksud menolong. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah seruan meluncur dari bibir hati namja itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri, kalian mundur!"

Mereka mundur sesuai perintah namja tinggi kekar itu, hanya melihat namja berkulit tan itu berusaha berdiri sendiri.

Ringisan terlihat jelas diwajah tampan itu. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha berdiri sendiri, tangannya diangkat ke atas, menggenggam erat pegangan yang terbuat dari besi yang berdiri kokoh dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, tenaganya dia kerahkan pada kedua tangannya, dia tak bisa mengandalkan kedua kakinya saat ini, karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kedua kakinya itu telah kehilangan fungsinya.

"Aaaaakkhhhh...!" teriaknya keras sambil terus berusaha berdiri. Dan sukses, meski tenaga yang dikeluarkannya cukup besar dan usahanya yang tak mudah, namja itu berhasil berdiri.

"Anda harus istirahat Tuan Muda."

"Tidak. Aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi, Aku... aaakkhhh... aku harus segera bisa jalan Ahjussi." sahut si tampan pantang menyerah.

"Tidak baik memaksakan diri Tuan. Semua butuh proses. Sejauh ini anda sudah menunjukkan kemajuan yang luar biasa. Anda harus istirahat!"

Sepasang mata musang itu menajam, menatap namja berjas putih yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia tak suka, tak suka bila ada orang lain yang menghalangi keinginannya.

"Kemajuan luar biasa katamu? Kau lihat aku saat ini, bahkan menggerakkan kakiku sendiri saja aku tak bisa. Kemajuan yang mana yang kau bicarakan!"

"Semangat anda untuk kembali dapat berjalan." Dokter itu mengulas senyum tipis, membalas teriakan emosi dari pemilik tinggi seratus delapan puluh enam centimeter itu.

" _Sumimasen_! Saya merawat anda sejak dua belas tahun lalu, sejak saya masih sebagai dokter magang di rumah sakit ini dan anda masih dalam keadaan koma. Saat anda putus asa dan tak sudi belajar berjalan dengan egoisnya. Tapi baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini saya melihat dan dapat merasakan semangat anda untuk kembali dapat berjalan. Luar biasa."

Namja tinggi besar itu pada akhirnya menyerah, menyerah pada dua perawat yang memapahnya untuk kembali duduk di kursi rodanya. Otaknya mencerna dengan lambat setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari dokter pribadinya itu. Dua belas tahun lalu, saat dia masih mahasiswa berandalan, dimana pekerjaan sehari-harinya hanya berkelahi, ikut balapan liar dan membangkang perintah ibunya. Kecelakaan itu memukul telak kesadarannya akan pentingnya sosok seorang ibu, kecelakaan itu pada akhirnya membuatnya sadar, mana orang yang tulus menyayanginya, mana orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya.

Dan benar, dua tahun pasca koma dia seolah menyerah pada keadaannya yang saat itu dinyatakan lumpuh. Dia bisa sembuh asalkan ada kemauan untuk belajar berjalan kembali. Tapi sisi egoisnya melarangnya melakukan hal itu, dia lantang meneriakkan kata tidak ketika ibunya memohon padanya untuk melakukan terapi. Segala bujuk rayu tak mempan menggoyahkan pendirian kekanakannya. Karena apa, karena dia takut, takut sang ibu kembali meninggalkannya lagi setelah dia dapat berjalan nanti. Padahal kenyataannya, sang ibu sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkannya, dia yang selama ini menjauhi ibunya.

Lima tahun lalu, dia kehilangan ibu yang paling disayanginya. Yeoja yang melahirkannya, yeoja yang selalu menyayanginya dan menjadi tameng dirinya ketika ayahnya memarahinya. Dia masih ingat permohonan terakhir ibunya sebelum ibunya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, yeoja yang saat disayanginya itu tak meminta dia dapat berjalan kembali, tapi justru memintanya untuk lebih mandiri, bekerja keras mengembangkan bisnis yang dirintis ibunya itu dan menjadi orang yang bisa menghargai orang lain. Semua itu dia lakukan, lima tahun terakhir ini dia membuktikan, bahwa meski dalam keadaan yang serba terbatas, dia mampu mengembangkan bisnis ibunya hingga maju pesat dan berhasil membuka cabang diberbagai negara, termasuk di negeri kelahirannya, Korea.

Dan tentang semangatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia juga tak tahu. Sejak mengenal yeoja yang selalu disebutnya 'Cantik' itu, dia seperti memiliki energi tersendiri untuk sembuh. Dia ingin melindungi yeoja yang dikenalnya di dunia maya itu. Ingin selalu berada disampingnya, menopangnya dan menjadikan sandaran dari segala keluh kesah yeoja itu.

Dia merasa nyaman dengan si cantik itu, merasa bahwa dia sangat dibutuhkan oleh yeoja itu dan dia seolah memiliki rasa tanggungjawab untuk berada disisi yeoja itu. Sebab itulah dia ingin segera dapat berjalan, agar di dapat segera menemui si cantik dalam keadaan pantas. Namun dia melupakan sesuatu, segalanya perlu proses dan perjuangan yang tak mudah. Sama halnya ketika dulu dia berusaha memajukan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

"Hah... Aku ingin cepat dapat berjalan lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini?" dokter itu tersenyum, kemudian mulai menjelaskan beberapa hal. Semua tahapan yang namja itu lalui memang sudah benar dan sudah sesuai, hanya saja memang butuh latihan ekstra untuk dapat kembali berjalan, selebihnya dia hanya perlu bersabar.

"Perjuangan anda tak akan mudah, saya harap semangat itu tak pernah padam dihati anda. Saya yakin, anda pasti bisa kembali melangkahkan kaki anda."

"Hmm..." anggukan pasti diberikan pemilik sepasang mata musang itu. Dia yakin dan harus bisa!

.

.

.

.

Kerutan jelas sekali kentara di dahi Changmin. Sudah hampir dua jam dia diruangan ini, namun senyum tak kunjung menghiasi bibirnya. Mata bambinya mengamati sang ibu dan Tiffany yang terlihat sibuk mengamati satu demi satu boneka beruang dengan dandanan berbagai macam.

"Minnie-ah... lihat ini!" pekikan girang Jaejoong diacuhkan begitu saja, si kecil lebih memilih bersidekap dengan bibir terpout sempurna. Kesal! Dia sangat kesal saat ini dan berharap untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Muda memanggil anda!" sela seorang namja yang bertubuh agak kurus, kulitnya putih, lesung pipi menghiasi pipinya saat senyumnya mengembang. Sangat tampan. Dia adalah orang yang dipercaya ayah Jaejoong untuk merawat kuda-kudanya, dengan dibantu Shindong tentunya.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini hyung, tempat ini lama-lama bisa membunuhku." Changmin memutar malas bola matanya.

Chup

"Eomma!" pekik Changmin kesal saat ibunya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat diatas bibir tipisnya yang tengah sibuk dengan gerutuannya.

"Tidak baik terus menerus menggerutu chagi." Jaejoong merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Changmin, kemudian menghela anaknya untuk menjauhi area itu. Mungkin lebih baik memang segera pergi dari tempat ini, karena putranya itu sudah terlihat sangat bosan.

"Aku bosan! Tapi Eomma dan Imo kelihatannya senang-senang saja." omel Changmin, masih terlihat kesal.

"Oh tentu... tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Eomma sejak tempat ini dibuka." sahut Jaejoong riang.

"Hhhhh..." Changmin mendengus sebal.

"Tidak baik membuang nafas Minnie-ah!" tegur halus Jaejoong, sekilas matanya melirik sang putra yang berada dalam rangkulan tangannya, lalu sebuah lengkungan tercetak di bibir mungilnya.

"Eomma pikir kau senang diajak kesini. Kau terlihat antusias ketika kita berangkat tadi."

"Aku tak tahu kalau tempatnya semembosankan itu.",

"Hmm... kau tak berusaha menikmatinya sayang."

"Eomma! Aku namja, biarpun masih kecil. Mana ada namja suka boneka."

"Ada! Jonghyun-ie menyukainya." Jaejoong melirik namja yang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Jeongmal hyung!" seru Changmin.

"Mwoya?" sahut namja itu tak mengerti.

"Eomma mengatakan hyung suka boneka, jeongmal!" mata bambi Changmin menatap perawat kuda-kuda kakeknya itu penuh rasa penasaran. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari namja yang dipanggil ibunya 'Jonghyun-ie'.

"Nde. Tapi bukan boneka beruang, saya lebih suka boneka babi." Jonghyun tersenyum malu-malu. Dan Changmin hanya mendengus menanggapi hal itu. Aneh menurutnya, biasanya namja suka mengkoleksi miniatur mobil-mobilan. gundam, lego atau apapun yang biasa dimainkan namja. Tapi ini... Ooooohhh!

Melihat semua itu, baik Jaejoong maupun Tiffany hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan itu. Hmm... sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan!" seru Tiffany senang.

"Boleh. Ide bagus eonni. Kajja sayang! Eomma akan tunjukkan padamu makanan yang paling enak di pulau ini." sahut Jaejoong antusias.

Changmin menanggapi hal itu dengan kerutan di dahinya serta mata yang memicing ragu. Enak dan bagus menurut versi ibunya kadang tak sama dengan enak dan bagus menurut versinya. Dia baru saja membuktikan sendiri. Promosi yang dilakukan ibunya soal museum teddy bear ternyata tak seindah bayangan Changmin. Pun demikian, namja kecil itu tetap saja mengikuti langkah sang ibu dan Tiffany. Disusul Jonghyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

 _Clung_

Jaejoong hanya melirik laptopnya, beberapa kali suara itu didengarnya namun diacuhkan begitu saja. Dia sedang menelpon sepupunya saat ini, memberi instruksi kerja pada Yoochun.

"Aku tak mau mendengar komplain dari pelanggan kita selama aku tak ada Yoochun-ah. Jadi bekerja 'lah dengan baik dan benar. Arrata!"

 _"Jangan mengulang kalimatmu berulang kali sayang, seolah-olah kau tak percaya padaku. Hah...!"_

"Bukannya tak percaya. Aku hanya khawatir Chunnie."

 _"Percayalah padaku, aku tak berbuat yang sia-sia dan merugikan tempat usaha kita. Nikmati liburanmu!"_

"Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu tapi setiap hari aku minta laporannya."

 _"Nde Sajangnim. Istirahatlah!"_

"Nde. Jalja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun, Jaejoong mengakhiri panggilannya. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Yoochun disana yang pasti tengah mengomel saat ini. Jaejoong langsung duduk menghadap laptopnya. Tangannya menggerakkan kursor, kearah kotak masuk. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pesan masuk dari sahabat dumaynya.

 _ **17.00 pm**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Cantik! Mianata... Aku cukup sibuk hari ini, hingga tak sempat membalas pesanmu.**_

 _ **17.30 pm**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau sibuk ya?**_

 _ **17.45 pm**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Sepertinya begitu. Baiklah... aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah senggang.**_

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis membaca pesan itu. Rasanya... Entahlah, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Entah karena apa? Tapi seperti itulah perasaannya setiap kali membaca baris kalimat dari Tuan Jung yang bernada permohonan. Dia merasa seperti... Hah... memiliki kekasih yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan kekasih itu sekarang sedang memohon padanya. Apa terlalu berlebihan?

 _ **20.30 pm**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Cantik kau marah? Atau kau sedang sibuk dengan Changmin?**_

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong kembali menerima pesan dari Tuan Jung. Sekilas senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Kemudian jari lentiknya mulai mengetik, membalas pesan sang sahabat.

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo. : Ya... aku sangat marah sekali! Rasanya ingin sekali memukulmu!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahahahahaha... Simpan dulu keinginanmu itu cantik. Nanti, bila waktunya kita berjumpa, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Jangankan memukulku, membunuhku pun aku tak masalah bagiku. :-)**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Pembual!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm... Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Ani!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Lalu kenapa mencariku? Kau sangat merindukanku ya...?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : *gubrak**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahahahahaha... Hhhh... Hari yang menyenangkan tentunya bagimu hari ini cantik :-)**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hoh! Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang tak terlalu menyenangkan juga.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Apa itu?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Menurutmu, bolehkah seseorang membenci orang lain?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm... Benci adalah sebuah perasaan tak suka dan setiap orang memiliki rasa itu, tergantung penyebab dari orang itu membenci orang lain. Waeyo?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hari ini aku berbicara pada Changmin, membahas sedikit mengenai ayahnya. Dan tanggapannya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dia sangat membenci ayahnya.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm... Wajar kalau hal itu terjadi!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Maksudmu?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kapan terakhir kali namja itu mengunjungi kalian?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hhhh... Aku lupa tepatnya kapan, tapi... Aku rasa sudah lebih dari tiga tahun lalu.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Selama rentang waktu itu, apa dia pernah secara sengaja atau tidak menemuimu atau Changmin.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku rasa tidak. Hanya sesekali dia menelpon menanyakan kabar Changmin, selebihnya...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Bukankah hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan Changmin membenci ayahnya?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Mwo!?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau terkejut? Sepertinya kau tak menerima asumsiku?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Setiap orang berbeda dalam menyikapi sebuah masalah cantik. Kalau kau lupa, kata-kata itu sering sekali terlontar saat kita chat. Pendapatmu memang benar, itulah sebabnya... Menurut Changmin tindakan membenci ayahnya itu adalah tindakan benar. Dia tak mengenal sosok ayahnya dengan baik, ayahnya sendiri tak menjadikan dirinya sosok ayah bagi Changmin, lalu hal apalagi yang membuat dia tak boleh membenci ayahnya?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku tak pernah mengajari Changmin membenci ayahnya!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Untuk sebuah perasaan benci, kita tak perlu belajar cantik. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja, dengan melihat juga sudah cukup untuk memupuk rasa benci.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Ah... Dia tadi bercerita, beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya. Belum sempat masuk, hanya dari luar pagar. Dia kembali pulang saat melihat ayahnya tengah bermain dengan putrinya.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : See! Dia tak perlu ada yang mengajari bukan untuk membenci. Kau tahu cantik, kau terlalu naif.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : _**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau terlalu baik, terlalu positif thinking. Kau tak memikirkan bahwa banyak diluar sana orang yang tak sebaik yang kau kira.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Termasuk kau?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Nde. Termasuk aku! Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tapi aku rasa kau orang yang baik.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan perasaanmu untuk memberi sebuah penilaian. Sesekali pakailah logikamu sayang :-p**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Yaaaaa! Kau membuat kupingku gatal dengan panggilan itu. Hhhh... Aku rasa kau seorang playboy!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Bisa jadi! Kau tahu... saat ini aku sedang menjerat mangsaku!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Nuguya?!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Omo... omo... aku sangat takut!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kekekeekeke... hhhhh... sebenarnya, apa yang dialami Changmin, dulu aku juga pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku cukup memahami tindakan yang dilakukan Changmin karena yaahh... dulu aku juga melakukan hal sama dengannya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Mwo? Jeongmal!**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Tidak seluruhnya sama karena ibuku tak pernah bercerai dari ayahku. Tapi... sama halnya dengan Changmin, aku membenci ayahku dengan alasan yang sama dengan Changmin membenci ayahnya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Ayahmu...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ibuku istri kedua ayahku!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tuan Jung! :-(**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Jangan seperti itu cantik. Kau membuatku terlihat semakin buruk.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Tak perlu mengatakan apapun cantik. Aku sudah sangat baik saat ini.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Apa yang dilakukan ibumu untuk... hmm... eeeee...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Dia selalu menjadi tameng bagiku. Menjadi pelindungku dari amukan ayahku. Hhhh... Mendengar ceritamu aku seperti mendengarkan ibuku yang tengah mengeluhkan sikapku dulu.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : ...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hah... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Percayalah! Aku sudah sangat baik saat ini.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Apakah Changmin akan sepertimu bila dia dewasa nanti?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kalau ibunya sepertimu, aku yakin dia akan menjadi lebih baik dari aku.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Kau sedang memujiku?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm... Mungkin!**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hhhh... Gomawo.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : :-)**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Kau tadi kemana?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahaha... Apa itu bentuk dari pertanyaan lain yang mungkin memiliki arti yang sama?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Maksudmu?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Aku merindukanmu kalau kau tak ada.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Omo... omo...**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Ahahaha... Kau sudah memberi jawaban yang tepat pada Changmin?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Belum! Aku hanya menangis ketika dia mengungkapkan kebenciannya pada ayahnya.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kenapa menangis? Kau masih mencintai namja itu?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Aku tidak ingin dia menanamkan kebencian di hatinya. Untuk cinta... aku rasa aku sudah lupa rasanya mencintai.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Aku sudah mengatakan padamu cantik. Sangat wajar dia benci pada ayahnya.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Tapi aku tak mau! Aku tak ingin hatinya kotor oleh rasa benci.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Hmm... Katakan padaku kau memiliki cara seperti apa untuk menghapus kebencian yang sudah tertanam dihatinya?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Molla! Mungkin dengan nasehat.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau yakin dia akan mendengar nasehatmu?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Biasanya dia selalu mendengarku.**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Jangan samakan masalah ini sama dengan masalah-masalah kecil yang sering kalian alami sehari-hari. Masalah ini cukup rumit meski terlihat gampang.**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Lalu aku harus bagaimana?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Kau butuh bantuanku?**_

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : Hmmmmm... Bantuan seperti apa?**_

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Berikan nomor ponselmu! Aku akan menelponmu dan bicara pada Changmin. Sebagai sesama namja tentunya. ^_~**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Braaakkkk**_

"Tuan Muda!" namja paruh baya muncul diambang pintu kamar namja tampan pemilik sepasang mata musang itu, mengacuhkan tatapan menusuk sang majikan yang merasa kegiatannya terusik.

"Apa Ahjussi tak punya tangan untuk memgetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" tegur keras namja berkursi roda itu.

"Mianhamnida Tuan. Saya terburu-buru. Ada masalah gawat Tuan."

"Mwoya?" kerutan samar terlihat di dahi namja berbibir hati itu, sepasang mata musangnya menatap penuh selidik sosok namja paruhbaya yang masij setia berdiri diambang pintunya.

"Tuan besar. Jantunya kambuh. Anda diminta datang kesana, karena beliau terus memanggil-manggil anda."

"Oooo..." responnya santai, dia lebih memilih memutar kursi rodanya, kembali menghadap pada layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Bahkan sebaris nomor tertera jelas disana.

 _ **#Kim_Yeoppo : 001-886-768**_

 _Slash_

"Ahjussi!" teriak geram pemilik bibir hati itu.

"Mianhamnida Tuan Muda. Saya dipaksa untuk membawa anda ke New york saat ini juga."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gomawo atas segala perhatian kalian atas tulisan saya. Rasanya sangat bahagia ketika tulisan saya mampu menghibur kalian. Namun tak hanya itu, saya berharap tulisan saya mampu memberi sedikit pembelajaran untuk semuanya.**_

 _ **Saya sadar tulisan saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu. Mohon menggunakan bahasa yang sopan :-)**_

 _ **Gomawo juga untuk semua reviewnya. Maaf gak bisa bls satu2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ LORD JOONGIE ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A story about my Son and Him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_ Happy Reading _**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong duduk seorang diri, dikamarnya. Matanya menatap layar laptop dihadapannya. Sebaris kalimat itu selalu diingatnya. Kalimat yang membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu bulan ini.

 _ **#Tuan_Jung : Berikan nomor ponselmu! Aku akan menelponmu dan bicara pada Changmin. Sebagai sesama namja tentunya. ^_~**_

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Tiga minggu sudah berlalu. Dia juga sudah kembali ke Seoul, kembali beraktifitas dengan pekerjaannya dan mengurus kepindahan Changmin ke sekolah barunya. Tapi namja itu, Tuan Jung- nya, tak pernah menghubunginya. Janji namja itu untuk menelponnya tak terealisasi. Lebih parahnya lagi, namja itu juga seakan menghilang. Tak pernah lagi menghubungi Jaejoong lewat email. Bahkan pesan yang Jaejoong kirim juga tak pernah dibalas.

Eodiga?

Tanpa sadar airmata Jaejoong meleleh. Membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya, menghasilkan sebuah isakan tertahan. Hah... Dia tak mengerti ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Begitu cengeng, menangisi orang yang dikenalnya hanya dari dunia maya.

Untuk yang satu itu, dia tak mampu mengurai jawabannya. Hati kecilnya terlalu jujur, menghianati bibirnya yang terus bergumam menyangkal bahwa kehadiran sosok itu disetiap malamnya sama sekali tak berarti apapun. Lihatlah sekarang keadaannya, jauh lebih buruk dari orang yang baru saja putus cinta.

'Dia', sosok itu, rupanya sudah merajai hatinya. Menjadi seseorang yang cukup berarti dihidupnya tanpa sama sekali dia sadari. Sosok itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kisah bahagianya selama lebih dari enam bulan terakhir ini. Dan kehilangan sosok itu, yang bahkan baru tiga minggu, membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi sangat cengeng.

Tak hanya didalam kamarnya di setiap malam. Disaat-saat sengang pada siang hari pun, kadang hanya digunakan Jaejoong untuk melamun lalu menangis tiba-tiba.

Beberapa waktu lalu Yoochun bahkan memergoki dia tengah menangis tersedu dengan memeluk erat ponselnya. Dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yoochun bertanya, tak mampu memberi alasan kenapa dia menangis sambil memeluk ponselnya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun lebih berlalu. Jaejoong kembali merasakan betapa sakitnya merindukan seseorang. Dadanya terasa sesak, penuh dan sangat sakit. Ya... Dia merindukan Tuan Jung, rindu dengan rutinitas malamnya, cerita-cerita ringan yang walau hanya berupa sebaris kalimat namun mampu menciptakan lengkungan senyum di bibir mungilnya.

Dan tiga minggu terakhir ini semua hilang. Hilang tanpa jejak. Sosok itu tak mengatakan apapun padanya ketika terakhir kali mereka _chat._ 'Dia' bahkan berjanji akan menghubunginya, tapi...

Mungkin Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kedekatan mereka yang selama ini terjalin meski hanya dalam dunia maya. Tanpa disadari, perasaannya sudah terpaut begitu saja pada si Tuan Jung itu. Hingga hatinya begitu terluka saat kini kehilangan sandarannya itu.

"Kau kemana? Tak tahukah kau aku menunggumu, menunggumu sampai seperti orang gila. Eodiga Tuan, eodiga?"

.

.

.

 _"Cantik! Mianata... Maaf tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menghubungimu. Tapi aku janji, sebentar lagi, tunggu aku sebentar saja. Aku akan segera datang menemuimu."_

Yunho, namanya Jung Yunho. Marga itu, rasanya sangat ingin tak disematkannya di depan namanya. Karena dia sangat membenci orang yang membuatnya harus menyematkan marga itu di depan namanya. Orang yang menganggapnya seolah tak ada di dunia ini, namun kenyataannya orang itu justru mencarinya diujung ajal menjemputnya. Dan mewariskan lima puluh persen kerajaan bisnisnya untuk dia.

Yunho menolak, dia bukan orang yang gila akan materi. Baginya perusahaan yang diwariskan ibunya untuknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupinya, bahkan bila bisnis itu berkembang secara signifikan, hasilnya tak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan.

Namun tampaknya, buah yang jatuh tak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Kekeraskepalaan Yunho ternyata sudah turunan dari ayahnya. Sekuat tenaga Yunho menolak, sekuat itu pula sang ayah memaksa. Hingga akhirnya disinilah dia kini berada.

Disebuah gedung berlantai dua puluh satu, gedung yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh kerajaan bisnis ayahnya dan saat ini dia tengah duduk di kursi rodanya, dibalik sebuah meja yang diatasnya menumpuk beberapa dokumen yang harus dia tandatangani. Tapi semua dia acuhkan begitu saja. Dia tak berniat sama sekali mengusik dokumen itu, dia lebih memilih melamun, menatap hiruk pikuk kesibukan New york dari lantai dua puluh satu.

Tiga minggu ini terasa begitu berat untuknya. Berawal dari sikap asisten pribadinya yang tanpa permisi langsung mematikan laptopnya dan membawa paksa dia ke negara ini. Lalu semua hilang, nomor ponsel yang diberikan sahabat cantiknya saat terakhir dia chat tak mampu diingatnya, sialnya lagi akun email yang selalu dia gunakan untuk media chatting di dunia maya telah diretas orang suruhan ayahnya. Dan semua bagai lenyap begitu saja.

"Jeoseonghamnida Tuan Muda! Anda ditunggu di ruang rapat!"

Yunho memutar kursi rodanya, sepasang mata musangnya menatap datar sosok paruh baya yang tampak tertunduk hormat dihadapannya. Suasana sangat canggung, sangat berbeda dengan tiga minggu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya, Yunho marah pada orang kepercayaan ibunya itu. Dia, orang selalu dipanggilnya ahjussi itu Yunho pikir tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar ayahnya. Yunho menyebutnya penjilat!

"Saya bantu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukan sendiri." Nada suara Yunho sama datarnya dengan tatapan mata musang itu. Namja paruh baya itu menatap miris punggung Yunho yang menjauhinya. Rasa bersalahnya menumpuk dan semakin menekan dadanya.

"Jeoseonghamnida."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Lingkaran hitam jelas terlihat di sekitar kelopak matanya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini dia memang kurang lelap tidur, tengah malam biasanya dia terbangun, mengecek laptopnya kalau-kalau sahabatnya menghubunginya. Dan meskipun hasilnya selalu nihil, namun hal itu selalu saja dilakukannya.

Aktivitas paginya masih sama, mandi, berganti pakaian lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan putra tunggalnya. Dan pagi ini, dia tengah menyiapkan pancake dengan saus coklat kental untuk dirinya sendiri dan sepiring nasi goreng dengan sosis serta kornet daging sapi. Salah satu menu kegemaran putranya.

Senyumnya mengembang tipis saat meletakkan piring berisi penuh nasi goreng dan segelas susu ke hadapan putranya.

"Eomma sakit?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu terucap setiap pagi dari bibir mungil Changmin dan Jaejoong selalu menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Eomma baik-baik saja chagi. Jja, habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu kita berangkat."

"Eomma..."

"Minnie..."

"Aku melihat Eomma tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Yoochun ahjussi pun bertanya padaku tentang Eomma."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Eomma selama di Jeju."

"Katakan pada Ahjussimu yang selalu ingin tahu itu, Eomma baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa di Jeju."

"Nde." Changmin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik Jaejoong, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari ibunya, memastikan bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tapi...

"Eomma semalam menangis?" tanya Changmin, mata kecilnya menatap Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu merasa terintimidasi, mata itu memicing tajam, menatapnya juga. Tatapan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki mantan suaminya.

"Ani. Selesaikan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat sayang."

"Eomma tidak menghabiskan sarapan eomma?"

"Eo-eomma sudah cukup kenyang. Ayo!"

Changmin mengalah, dia turun dari kursinya, kemudian memakai tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong setelah yeoja cantik itu membereskan meja makan dan memastikan semua dalam keadaan aman ketika dia meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan di rumah besar itu terasa cukup mencekam. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, meski disana duduk empat orang yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam, dua orang asisten rumah tangga yang berjaga kalau-kalau ada yang dibutuhkan majikan mereka. Juga ada dua orang namja beda usia yang berdiri tepat disisi belakang Yunho. Sunyi... Hanya suara denting peralatan makan yang menggema.

Apa yang terjadi?

Yunho baru saja mengamuk pada saudara dan ibu tirinya. Pasalnya, ditengah krisis yang melanda perusahaan ayahnya, yang saat ini sedang diusahakannya untuk kembali bangkit. Ketiga yeoja beda usia itu dengan seenaknya menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Nickhun-ah!"

"Nde Tuan Muda." seorang namja muda melangkah lebih dekat pada Yunho, bersiap menerima perintah dari majikannya itu.

"Atur supaya Jessica-ssi bisa ditempatkan di bagian marketing besok."

"Yaaaa!"

Yunho menatap tajam saudara tirinya, yang baru saja berteriak.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak disini?" sahut datar Yunho.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu. Aku... aku tidak mau bila harus bekerja dibagian marketing."

"Apa kau punya hak menolak?"

"Aku... Emm... Maksudku kami, memiliki hak 40 persen di perusahaan Abeoji, jadi..."

"Kau lupa kalau aku memiliki hak yang jauh lebih besar daripada kalian. Aku bebas mengendalikan perusahaan itu dan aku bahkan juga memiliki hak membumi hanguskan perusahaan itu kalau aku mau. Jadi... Turuti apa yang aku katakan atau aku akan membuat kalian jadi gelandangan."

"Yunho-ya... Kau tidak bisa seperti itu pada kami. Ingatlah! Kami ini saudara terdekatmu."

Yunho menatap sinis ibu tirinya. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang dulu pernah berbuat buruk padanya dan ibunya. Yeoja itu juga yang membuat Yunho pada akhirnya kehilangan sosok ayah. Kejam! Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu dia gambarkan untuk yeoja itu. Saat ini saja dia terlihat baik.

"Saudara? Ehm... Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki saudara seperti kalian!"

"Tempatkan Jessica-ssi di bagian lapangan. Yuri-ssi di bagian produksi dan untuk 'Dia', tempatkan dia di... bagian produksi, sama halnya seperti Yuri-ssi. Kau mengerti Nickhun-ah!"

"Nde Tuan Muda."

"Yunho! Aku kakakmu, kau tega berbuat seperti itu padaku!" teriak seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi masih diam. Jung Yuri, putri pertama Jung Ji Hoon, ayah dari Yunho.

"Nickhun-ah... Urus mereka!" Yunho bersiap memutar kursi rodanya usai memberi perintah pada asisten pribadinya. Namun sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk punggungnya.

"Tuan Muda!" pekik Nickhun dan seorang namja paruh baya kaget. Mereka bergerak lebih dekat pada Yunho.

"Aku tak apa."

"Anda berdarah Tuan."

"Penjarakan dia, buat dia membusuk di ruangan itu!" perintah Yunho semakin tegas. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya lebih cepat.

"Yunho-ya...!"

.

.

.

"Kau racuni apa saja otak Minnie, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sengit saat kini berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum miring menanggapi pertanyaan sepupunya. Tak berusaha menjawab, namja berkacamata itu justru terlihat asik mengamati hasil jepretan kameranya.

"Yoochun-ah!"

"Aku tak bicara apapun, hanya bertanya pada Minnie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Jeju."

"Apa yang terjadi disana bukan urusanmu Tuan Park."

"Memang bukan! Tapi kalau yang terjadi disana ternyata mempengaruhi cara kerjamu tentu aku harus bertanya bukan? Performamu sejak pulang dari Jeju menurun Joonggie-ya."

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoochun-ah dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi di Jeju. Tak ada yang terjadi di Jeju."

"Kalau aku bukan orang yang mengenalmu lama, mungkin aku akan percaya. Sayangnya, aku sudah lama mengenalmu Joongie, sejak kita masih pakai popok dan aku tahu saat ini kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

"Hhhhh..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, matanya terlihat menerawang dan hal itu tak lepas dari tatapan Yoochun. Namja itu tahu, Jaejoong tengah berusaha menghalau sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Sejurus kemudian meluncurlah sebuah cerita dari mulut Jaejoong. Cerita tentang bagaimana dia mengenal _Tuan Jung-_ nya. Bagaimana namja itu masuk dalam kehidupan pribadinya, menemani setiap malamnya dan entah kenapa dia begitu menyayangi namja itu.

Dan ekspresi Yoochun berubah-berubah ketika mendengarkan cerita sepupunya tersebut. Mengerutkan dahi, memicingkan mata dan tersenyum samar penuh arti. Lalu...

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dia?" tanya Yoochun kemudian.

"Hhhh... Bagaimana caranya bertemu kalau kabarnya saja tak aku dengar lagi Chunnie."

"Jepang? Aku rasa tak sulit mencari orang disana."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tehnologi disana sudah sangat canggih. Tidak sulit, dengan memasukkan... ehm... nama belakangnya siapa?"

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sepupunya ini memang pintar tapi kadang-kadang ada bodohnya juga. Telinga sepupunya itu tadi kemana waktu dia cerita. Bukankah dia sudah sangat jelas menyebut kenalannya itu dengan _Tuan Jung._ tanpa embel-embel nama belakang. Astaga!

"Ehehehehe... Tapi Joongie..."

"Aku tak menerima saran apapun darimu, jadi... Jangan bicara lagi. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau sepertinya sangat jatuh cinta padanya Joongie. Ya 'kan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, mata bulatnya memicing, menatap tajam sosok sepupunya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya menghantam kepala Yoochun dengan palu yang paling besar dan terbuat dari besi. Biar tahu rasa sepupunya itu. Sadis!

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, sepupunya itu mungkin benar. Kebersamaan yang terjalin antara dia dan Tuan Jung selama enam bulan terakhir ini, telah menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan lain, rasa saling memiliki, ah...

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, menepis pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Dia mungkin merasa memiliki Tuan Jung itu. Tapi Tuan Jung? Apa namja itu juga merasa memilikinya? Kalau iya, kenapa dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Apa... Hhhh!

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi, wajahnya sedikit mendongak. matanya terlihat menerawang jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini Chunie, tapi... Apa mungkin, orang yang belum pernah bertemu lalu jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jaejoong bodoh.

"Pertama, kau merasa nyaman bersamanya. Kedua. kau bisa terbuka soal apa saja dengannya. Ketiga, poin plusnya, dia bisa mengimbangimu dengan baik. Hal itu membuatmu tanpa sadar berpikir, seharusnya, namja dewasa itu seperti si Tuan ini. Yang bisa melindungi dan mampu membuatmu tenang. Pada akhirnya, hatimu ikut berbicara dan secara otomatis langsung terpaut padanya."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Sepupunya mirip psikiater saja. Memberikan analisa yang pada akhirnya membuatnya berpikir. Apa iya dia seperti yang Yoochun katakan? Memang, sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa namja dewasa itu seharusnya memang seperti Tuan Jung, melindungi, mengayomi dan mampu membuat pasangannya selalu merasa aman nyaman. Hal yang dulu hampir tak diberikan Siwon padanya.

"Kau mungkin benar Yoochunie, perasaanku terlalu dalam padanya. Hingga..."

Tanpa terasa setetes airmata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyapa hatinya. Rasa sakit akibat kehilangan sosok yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini menemaninya. Ada ruang kosong dihatinya kini dan perasaannya terasa hampa.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, anda serius berniat membuat Nona Yuri masuk penjara?"

Yunho menatap datar namja paruhbaya dihadapannya, sebelum mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang begitu dingin.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Mianata Tuan Muda."

"Ini pelajaran untuk mereka, agar mereka tak lagi kurang ajar padaku. Aku pastikan, yang lainnya juga pasti akan membusuk di penjara kalau mereka berani melawanku. Katakan itu pada mereka."

"Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa? Kau mau membelanya? Mau ikut sekalian dengan mereka membusuk dalam penjara? Aku berencana melakukan hal itu kalau kau, sekali lagi berani menentangku!"

Yunho memutar kursi rodanya, matanya lurus menatap namja tua yang dulu sangat dipercayainya. Tatapan sepasang mata musang itu sangatlah sulit diartikan. Ada luka disana, luka atas pengkhianatan yang sama sekali tak pernah disangkanya.

"Jeosonghamnida Tuan Muda, saya tak pernah bermaksud menentang anda. Saat itu, kondisi Tuan besar sedang kritis dan saya dimintai tolong untuk segera membawa anda kesini."

"Cih! Sebenarnya, siapa majikanmu Ahjussi! Katakan biar semua jelas dan aku tahu bagaimana harus bersikap terhadapmu."

Namja paruhbaya itu terlihat bingung, tatapannya terlihat gelisah ketika beradu pandang dengan Yunho. Membuat mata tajam itu menyipit curiga.

"Waeyo?"

"Maaf atas segala kelancangan yang telah saya lakukan Tuan Muda, sekalipun saya tak pernah berniat berkhianat kepada anda. Malam itu, sekretaris Tuan Besar menghubungi saya, meminta saya untuk segera membawa anda kemari karena kondisi Tuan Besar yang semakin memburuk. Saya..."

"Menuruti semua keinginannya! Mengesampingkan semua kepentinganku? Kau... lebih licik dari siapa pun yang aku kenal Ahjussi!"

"Tuan Muda."

"Kau sangat tahu aku dengan baik ahjussi, kau tahu ada seseorang yang sangat ingin aku temui dalam waktu dekat ini, kau juga tahu aku selalu menunggu kapan aku pantas hadir untuknya. Dan malam itu, malam itu sebenarnya menjadi gerbang bagiku untuk dapat mendengarkan suaranya, malam yang membuatku bahagia seharusnya. Tapi kau... kau dengan segala keserakahanmu itu menghancurkan segalanya. Kau membuat segalanya kini terasa sulit bagiku, lalu... menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu. Haruskah aku tetap bersikap manis padamu? Haruskah aku membencimu? Atau mungkin seharusnya aku menyingkirkanmu saja?"

Namja paruhbaya itu terduduk seketika, lututnya lemas setelah mendengar pengakuan Yunho, dia tak lagi sanggup berdiri dengan kepala mendongak dihadapan majikan mudanya itu.

" _Seo Kyung-ah! Aku percayakan Yunho padamu, bimbing dia untuk selalu menjadi lebih baik. Beri dia kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa dirasakan. Buat dia nyaman denganmu, karena mungkin bagi Yunho, kau adalah ayahnya. Seo Kyung-ah... jangan sekalipun membawa Yunho dekat dengan keluarga ayahnya yang disana, karena kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Yunho bertemu mereka. Hiduplah cukup hanya kau dan dia. Arrata?"_

"Jeongmal Mianata Tuan Muda. Jeongmal Mianata."

"Nickhun-ah! Kau di luar!" teriakan Yunho membuat seorang namja muda yang tadinya berdiri diluar kamar Yunho, masuk dengan tergesa. Dia berdiri tegak, sebelum kembali mundur begitu melihat sosok lain yang dihormatinya kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Saya disini Tuan."

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang jahat Nickhun-ah. Bukan pula orang yang lupa balas budi atas kebaikan seseorang. Jadi... bisakah kau membawa ahjussi kembali ke Jepang malam ini."

"Tuan Muda." Desis Park Seo Kyung, namja paruhbaya yang duduk bersimpuh tak jauh dari Yunho.

"Ma-maksud anda." Nickhun menatap tak mengerti, bergantian antara Yunho dan Seo Kyung.

"Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk mencerna ucapanku meski aku mengucapkannya hanya sekali Khun-ah. Jadi jangan buat aku kembali mengulangi perintahku."

"Tuan Muda! Jeosonghamnida... jangan seperti ini. Saya..."

"Kau akan menghalangi jalanku disini Ahjussi, jadi ada baiknya kau kembali ke Jepang. Jangan membuatku mengambil keputusan diluar batas. Cukup! Lakukan perintahku secepatnya Nickhun-ah!"

"Nde. Jeosonghamnida Ahjussi." Nickhun meraih kedua lengan Seo Kyung, perlahan membawa pria tua berdiri.

"Tuan Muda, saya masih pelayan anda, kapanpun anda butuh saya, saya pasti akan datang dan akan selalu ada untuk anda. Sekali lagi, mianata... jeongmal mianata Tuan Muda."

Yunho memberi tanda dengan telapak tangannya, meminta agar dua orang itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dan ketika keadaan sudah kembali sepi, Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian membuangnya dengan sangat berat.

" _ **Eomma... jeosonghamnida. Saat ini, inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Seo Kyung Ahjussi. Akan lebih baik bila dia berada jauh dariku."**_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari studio film, bersama dengan Yoochun disampingnya, sedikit aneh memang, bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di gedung ini, padahal... sejak bercerai dari Siwon, dia sudah tak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat itu.

Sepupunya itu memang cukup jago dalam hal membujuk. Jaejoong dengan senang hati mengangguk ketika Yoochun tadi menawarinya untuk nonton berdua saja, selayaknya pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Sialnya... film yang menjadi pilihan sepupunya itu bukanlah film yang diharapkannya, yang justru membuat hatinya semakin sakit setelah melihat film tersebut.

"Yoochunie... kebahagiaan yang sempurna itu ternyata hanya ada dalam sebuah cerita film ya?"

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya, dari balik kacamatanya dia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mematung menatap _banner_ film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Tatapan sepupunya itu terlihat sendu. Dan Yoochun tahu, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengajak sepupunya menikmati film tersebut.

"Tidak juga, buktinya... Ahjussi dan Ahjumma bahagia sampai sejauh ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, mengingat ayah dan ibunya. Kisah cinta mereka juga berliku, tapi mereka mampu melewati semuanya dan saat ini mereka bahagia bersama di masa tuanya.

"Kadang kita harus bertemu dengan orang yang salah dulu, baru kemudian bertemu dengan orang yang benar."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, tak cukup mampu menagkap maksud Yoochun. Ini yang kadang tak di mengerti Jaejoong dari Yoochun, bahasa yang dipakai Yoochun terlalu banyak perumpamaannya.

"Kau tak mengerti perumpaan sesederhana ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, dia lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Anaknya tadi dia titipkan ke orangtua Yoochun, tidak enak rasanya terlalu lama membiarkan anaknya berada dibawah pengawasan paman dan bibinya.

"Joongie, kau sekolah tidak sih?"

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yoochun sengit.

"Apa kau lupa kalo mulai dari tk kita satu sekolahan terus Park Yoochun!" Yoochun mengeluarkan cengirannya, menyadari kekeliruannya dalam berucap.

"Ehehehe... Joongie!"

"Waeyo?"

"Pergilah ke Jepang!"

"Mwo?"

"Sementara waktu ini, tinggallah bersama bumonimmu. Kurasa kau butuh mereka saat ini."

"Aku tak ingin membebani mereka dengan keadaanku yang sekarang Chunie. Masalah perceraianku dengan Siwon saja sudah membuat mereka sakit, apalagi masalah ini, yang aku saja sebenarnya tak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya."

"Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini, kau dan Changmin butuh suasana baru, kembalilah kesini bila keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Satu atau dua tahun tak masalah bukan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, memikirkan apa yang Yoochun katakan.

Satu sampai dua tahun di Jepang? Haruskah?

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ lord Joongie ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A story about my son and him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Max."

Pria tinggi dihadapan _namja_ kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya. Tak percaya sepertinya, ketika _namja_ kecil itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Max?" tanya pria tinggi itu.

"Iya Max." Sahut _namja_ kecil itu percaya diri.

"Saya tanya nama asli kamu. Bukan nama alias kamu."

"Iya, itu nama saya disini _Sir_." Balas nama kecil berusia sembilan tahun lebih itu. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menerima jawaban dari Max. Meski hatinya tetap ragu dan tak percaya.

Baginya, nama Max cocok bila disematkan untuk orang-orang dari benua Amerika atau Eropa. Untuk _namja_ kecil di hadapannya, yang jelas sekali terlihat bukan keturunan dari dua rumpun benua itu, di rasanya sangat mustahil.

"Kamu dari Korea?" tanya pemilik sepasang mata musang itu.

"Iya." _Namja_ kecil itu mengangguk kuat.

"Nama Korea kamu?"

" _Sir_ , tak cukupkah hanya memanggil saya dengan Max saja. Kenapa anda penasaran sekali dengan nama Korea saya. Semua teman-teman saya disini memanggil saya Max, dan mereka tak pernah bertanya nama Korea saya."

Pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Dia tak menduga, rasa penasarannya berujung protes keras dari _namja_ kecil yang baru di kenalnya ini.

"Oohh... Ok Max! Kamu tak perlu marah. Dan kenapa kamu memanggil saya _Sir_?"

Bocah berpotongan rambut model mangkuk itu menatap si pria tinggi tadi. Telunjuknya diletakkan di dagu, memasang pose berpikir keras.

"Karena anda pantas di panggil seperti itu. Bukankah _Sir_ dalam bahasa inggris berarti Tuan?"

"Kamu tak ingin tahu namaku?"

Max mengangguk.

"Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku _ahjussi_."

"Saya ingin memanggil anda _Sir_ saja, apa boleh?" Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Max.

"Terserah kamu Max. Oh ya... Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Yunho menatap sekeliling taman yang terlihat sepi.

"Bermain basket. Seperti yang _Sir_ lihat tadi."

"Ibumu tak mencarimu?" kembali mata Yunho berpendar ke segala sudut taman, mencari-cari kalau saja ada sosok perempuan yang mungkin sedang menunggu Max di salah satu sudut taman.

" _Eomma_ tak pernah mengikuti saya kemana-mana _Sir_. Beliau percaya pada saya. Lagi pula rumah kami dekat. Itu!" Max menunjuk kesalahsatu sudut taman, di mana di seberangnya berdiri sebuah bangunan dua lantai.

"Kau dan ibumu? Hanya berdua tinggal disana?"

" _Ani_. Ada _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ disana."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" _Sir_ tinggal dimana?" tanya Max sambil memainkan bola basketnya.

"Hmm... Lumayan jauh dari sini. Sekitar lima ratus meter. Apartemenku ada di ujung jalan sana." Yunho menunjuk ke arah timur.

"Bolehkah saya main ke tempat _Sir_ lain waktu?" mata bulat Max mengerjap pelan. Yunho kembali tertawa tanpa suara, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket lagi?"

Max tersenyum girang, lalu mereka kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Lincah Max men _drible_ bolanya, tak membiarkan Yunho merebutnya dan bila Yunho datang mendekat padanya, dia akan langsung menjauh sambil tertawa lepas. Sambil melemparkan bolanya ke arah ring.

"Yeaaayyyy...!" pekik Max girang, shooting-nya membuahkan hasil. Bolanya menjebol jaring.

Layaknya pemain profesional, Max berlari mengelilingi lapangan sembari berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

Yunho menatap pemandangan itu dengan senyum indah menghiasi bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Max.

"Ok Max. Sekarang giliran saya, kamu siap merebut bolanya dari saya?"

Yunho berseru sembari memutar-mutar bola basket Max dengan jari telunjuknya.

Max menghentikan selebrasinya, kemudian mendekati Yunho. Mata bambinya menatap kagum bola yang berputar di telunjuk Yunho.

"Bagaimana _Sir_ bisa melakukannya?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil berujar.

"Nanti saya ajari, tapi sekarang, giliran saya mendrible bola 'kan."

Yunho mulai memainkan bola ditangannya. Lincah berlari kesana kemari sambil mendrible bolanya.

Max terlihat kewalahan mengikuti langkah Yunho. Dia tampak berusaha keras merebut bola yang di kuasai Yunho.

"Kau harus berlari lebih cepat Max!" seru Yunho sambil terus berlari menjauh dari Max.

Tubuhnya berputar indah sebelum akhirnya melompat tinggi dan melesakkan bola itu ke dalam ring.

Yunho melakukan _slam dunk._

Yunho meninju udara kegirangan. Kemampuannya tak berkurang sedikit pun ternyata. Meski harus diakui, dia sempat ragu tadi mengajak si _namja_ kecil itu bertanding basket dengannya.

Sejak Yunho lumpuh, lalu bisa berjalan kembali, olah raga yang di gemarinya itu memang tak lagi dimainkannya. Baru malam ini, pertama kali dia kembali memegang bola basket.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Max sedikit membungkukkan badannya, nafasnya terengah-engah karena tak mampu mengimbangi gerakan Yunho yang layak disebut profesional.

" _Sir_! Ini tidak seimbang. Seharusnya 2 poin untuk saya kalau saya berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring dan 1 poin untuk _Sir,_ kalau _Sir_ yang berhasil."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Ukuran badan _Sir_ tiga kali dari saya."

Yunho tergelak

"Ok! Tapi karena saya tadi melakukan _slam dunk_ berarti poin saya tetap 3 bukan?"

Max menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Masih selisih satu poin dari Yunho.

"Minnie-ah!"

Suara seorang perempuan mengusik perdebatan mereka. Dua pria beda usia itu langsung menoleh pada pemilik suara, yang berdiri di ujung pintu bagian selatan taman itu.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang, yang membungkus badannya dengan setelan kemeja motif kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans._

Rambut panjangnya di kuncir rapi. Senyumnya berkembang cantik.

Perempuan itu mendekati Max.

"Ayo pulang! Ini sudah cukup malam _chagi._ "

"Boleh bermain sebentar lagi _eomma_?" tanya Max manja.

" _Ani!_ Ini sudah cukup larut sayang."

"Tapi aku masih kalah dari _Sir, eomma_."

Perempuan tadi menoleh pada pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Minnie bermain Tuan." Ujar sopan perempuan tadi.

"Minnie?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Eomma_ bukankah aku sering mengatakan. Panggil aku Max. Aku memperkenalkan diri pada _Sir_ juga dengan nama Max, _eomma."_ Max mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Aigo. Eomma_ lebih suka memanggilmu Minnie _chagiya."_

" _Eomma_ saja yang memanggil seperti itu, untuk _Sir_ , anda harus tetap memanggil saya Max." Max melotot tajam pada Yunho.

Perempuan itu mengacak pelan kepala Max. Gemas dengan pernyataan anaknya yang sepertinya sangat tak ingin dibantah.

Sedangkan Yunho, memberi isyarat hormat, yang menandakan bahwa dia setuju dengan permintaan dari _namja_ kecil yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Baiklah! Tuan terimakasih sudah menemani anak saya. Tapi maaf saya harus membawa Minnie pulang sekarang." Ujar Jaejoong bernada penuh penyesalan.

Yunho mengangguk maklum dan mempersilahkan perempuan tadi membawa Max. Meski harus diakuinya, sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan _namja_ kecil itu.

" _Eomma. Eomma_ tidak ingin berkenalan dengan _Sir_? Apa _Sir_ juga tak ingin berkenalan dengan _eomma_ saya? Siapa tahu saja kita bisa jadi teman _Sir._ Teman sesama warga negara Korea." Max tertawa lebar melihat perubahan pada raut wajah ibunya. Yang sepertinya tersipu malu karena omongannya tadi.

Yunho tertawa lebar.

"Ah! Max benar. Siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi teman, sesama warga negara Korea ya Max. Hmm... Perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho."

Perempuan itu, ibu dari Max, tampak terkejut ketika Yunho menyebutkan namanya.

Jung?

Tuan Jung-nya 'kah yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini?

Atau orang lain kah, yang kebetulan bermarga sama dengan kenalannya di dunia maya?

Yunho tampak bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah perempuan dihadapannya itu.

Perempuan itu sepertinya terkejut ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Lalu juga tertegun, tak juga menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dan Max menanggapi hal itu dengan cepat. Tanpa di perintah, Max meraih tangan kanan ibunya, lalu sedikit mengangkatnya demi agar sang ibu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Ibu saya bernama Kim Jaejoong _Sir._ "

Yunho mengangguk paham.

Max menatap ibunya, yang sepertinya memang sedang tertegun. Sepertinya juga, ibunya tak berniat melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yunho.

" _Eomma!_ Apa _eomma_ akan menggenggam tangan _Sir_ terus?"

Jaejoong berjingkat kaget. Reflek dia menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yunho.

" _Mianhae."_ Ujarnya. Yunho tersenyum maklum.

"Tak apa-apa. Hmm... Apa ada yang aneh dari saya? Kenapa anda menatap saya seperti melihat sesuatu yang..."

"Ah! Maafkan saya Tuan J-jung, sa-saya..."

" _Eomma_ mungkin terlalu terpesona dengan anda _Sir._ "

Jaejoong mendelik pada putranya. Apa-apaan putranya ini. Berani sekali mempermalukan ibunya seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi maaf Tuan. Minnie ayo!"

Max tertawa lebar, Jaejoong sudah menjauh lebih dulu dari hadapan Yunho. Dia cukup dibuat malu oleh putra tunggalnya. Rasanya seperti tak punya muka bila harus berhadapan lebih lama dengan Yunho.

"Saya harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu _Sir_." Ujar Max sopan, sebelum melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Yunho.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yunho, Max berhenti, lalu balik badan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho membalasnya, senyumnya merekah lebar. Malam ini, dia bahagia.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk tersampir di leher dalam keadaan rambut basah. Pelan dia mengusak rambutnya itu sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibirnya, sejak dia pulang dari taman tadi. Hal itu menimbulkan rasa heran pada beberapa orang yang selama ini membantunya.

Tak terkecuali Nickhun. _Namja_ berkebangsaan Thailand yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun ini menjadi orang kepercayaan Yunho, selain Seo Kyung, terlihat beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Waeyo_?"

Nickhun tergagap menanggapi Yunho yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya saat dia sedang mencuri lihat pada atasannya itu.

"Kau terlihat lain dari biasanya _hyung."_ Ujar Nickhun. _Namja_ yang memiliki kulit putih itu tersenyum canggung.

Hubungan mereka memang boleh dikatakan cukup dekat saat ini. Yunho mengijinkannya memanggil _hyung._ Yunho juga mengijinkannya bicara _non-formal._ Baik di dalam perusahaan maupun di luar perusahaan seperti saat ini.

"Aku bahagia Khun-ah." Jujur Yunho, yang sekali menghasilkan kerutan jelas di dahi Nickhun.

"Tadi, beberapa jam lalu, aku bertemu dengan _namja_ kecil. Kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia orang Korea."

Nickhun semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Tak cukup paham dengan maksud dari yang dibicarakan Yunho.

" _Hyung!_ Kita disini bukan cuma sekali bertemu dengan orang Korea, tak sekali juga bertemu dengan _namja_ kecil berkebangsaan Korea. Tapi semua sama saja selama ini. Lalu sekarang _hyung_ bilang bertemu _namja_ kecil dari Korea dan _hyung_ terlihat senang. Hubungannya disini apa?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan bernada gemas yang terlontar dari bibir asisten pribadinya itu.

"Dia cerdas, sangat menyenangkan. Tadi aku sempat bermain basket dengannya, sebelum ibunya datang menjemputnya."

Nickhun menatap Yunho penuh selidik.

" _Wae?"_

"Ibunya cantik _hyung?"_

Yunho mendongak, menatap Nickhun yang tengah menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tatapannya terkesan menggoda.

"Cantik. Matanya indah, bibirnya mungil, postur tubuhnya juga proporsional. Kalau Max tidak memanggil dia _eomma,_ mungkin aku menganggap perempuan itu kakaknya."

"Max? _Nuguya?_ "

" _Namja_ kecil itu menamai dirinya Max, Khun-ah. Dan dia meminta di panggil seperti itu."

Nickhun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bermain basket dengannya, melihat cara dia tertawa, rasanya aku menemukan sebagian dari diriku yang dulu sempat hilang Khun-ah."

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Dulu, saat aku seusia dia, aku juga menyukai basket. Aku bermain basket sampai menginjak bangku kuliah. Hanya sekedar hobi. Dan aku sempat kehilangan semua itu setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan sekarang, aku bisa berlarian di lapangan, bermain basket lagi, memiliki lawan ya... Walaupun cuma anak kecil, tapi aku suka Khun-ah. Aku bahagia. Kau tahu, saat dia tertawa lepas, saat memprotesku, aku berpikir, seharusnya aku sudah memiliki anak seusia dia yang bisa aku ajak bermain basket bersama."

Nickhun memperhatikan setiap bahasa tubuh yang timbul selama Yunho bercerita panjang lebar dihadapannya.

Dia yakin, _namja_ kecil bernama Max itu, pastilah sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian Yunho.

Dia sangat mengenal Yunho. Pria dewasa yang memiliki tinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga centimeter itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berdekatan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Dia selalu menjaga jarak setiap kali baru berkenalan dengan seseorang.

Dan kalau hari ini, lebih tepatnya malam ini, dia melihat Yunho pulang dengan senyum bahagia. Sudah pasti, anak itu istimewa bagi Yunho.

"Apa _hyung_ tak berencana menikah?" tanya Nickhun tiba-tiba. Mendengar Yunho mengatakan seharusnya pria itu sudah memiliki anak seusia Max, sangat wajar bukan Nickhun menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyuruh orang mencari 'dia', Khun-ah?" Yunho mengalihkan jawabannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain.

"Sudah. Orang kita di Korea tengah berusaha mencarinya."

"Mereka kesulitan?"

"Pasti. Bekal kita sangat kurang untuk mencarinya _hyung._ Tapi aku sudah meminta mereka berusaha lebih keras."

"Baguslah."

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Nickhun.

Dia lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dengan menaiki anak tangga.

" _Hyung!"_

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Pikirkan apa yang aku katakan. Sudah saatnya kau menikah _hyung."_

"Dengan 'dia'. Aku berharap 'dia'-lah yang aku nikahi kelak Khun-ah. Bukan yang lain."

Nickhun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jawaban yang di dapatkannya masih sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

'Dia' yang dimaksud Yunho adalah 'dia' yang Yunho kenal lewat dunia maya. Belum pernah saling bertemu secara langsung.

Nickhun sempat berpikir, bahwa hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Tapi melihat Yunho, bagaimana Yunho mengharapkan 'dia'. Nickhun yakin, Yunho sudah jatuh hati pada sosok itu.

 **Sementara itu**

Yunho melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya, lalu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia berdiri di balkon. Sepasang mata musangnya menatap langit kota Tokyo.

 _Cantik_

 _Apakah kau menatap langit yang sama denganku saat ini?_

 _Aku merindukanmu cantik. Rindu ceritamu tentang Changmin._

 _Kapan kita bertemu cantik?"_

Dan di sisi lain kota Tokyo, Jaejoong duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap ke langit kelam, mengagumi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan indah malam ini.

 _Aku sudah cukup lama ada disini Tuan. Tinggal di negara yang sama denganmu._

 _Tak inginkah kau menemuiku disini?_

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, airmata Jaejoong mengalir pelan membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _Tahukah kau, aku menunggumu Tuan. Aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Minnie." Sambut Jaejoong pada sang putra ketika Changmin atau Max.

Perlu diketahui, selama tinggal di Jepang, Changmin lebih suka di panggil Max. Dan dia sudah berulang kali menyatakan hal itu pada ibunya.

Tapi Jaejoong lebih senang memanggilnya Minnie. Yang tentu saja hal itu sering menghasilkan gerutuan dari bibir tipis si kecil.

" _Eomma,_ kenapa selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Bukankah aku sering meminta _eomma_ memanggilku Max saja." Protes Changmin.

" _Ani. Eomma_ tak akan memanggilmu begitu. Bagi _eomma_ kau adalah Changmin. Changminnie, _eomma_ tak akan memanggilmu dengan yang lain _chagi."_

"Max lebih keren _eomma._ "

"Changminnie lebih menyenangkan untuk _eomma_ ucapkan."

Changmin mendengus keras. Dengan kasar dia menyendok makanannya dan memasukkannnya ke dalam mulut. Lalu mengunyahnya cepat.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau cara makanmu seperti itu Minnie- _ya._ " Ujar Jaejoong kalem.

Ayah dan ibu Jaejoong yang duduk tak jauh darinya, hanya tersenyum menanggapi perdebatan kecil, yang hampir setiap pagi terjadi di tujuh bulan terakhir ini.

"Joongie- _ya,_ tak ada salahnya menuruti keinginan anakmu, sayang. Max, _eomma_ rasa tak terlalu buruk." Ujar ibu Jaejoong pelan.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya begitu. Bukankah namanya Changmin dan aku memang lebih suka memanggilnya begitu. Sama halnya seperti dia yang suka di panggil Max ketika berada disini, aku juga suka memanggilnya Minnie, dimanapun itu."

Ibu Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang langsung tertunduk lesu mendengar jawaban dari ibunya.

" _Eomma_ tak melarangmu memakai nama itu Minnie-ah. _Eomma_ tak keberatan kau meminta orang-orang yang kau kenal untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Tapi yang harus kamu tahu, _eomma_ tetap akan memanggilmu seperti biasanya. Jadi jangan paksa _eomma_ memanggilmu seperti itu. _Arra!"_

"Joongie-ya!" tegur sang ayah yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penyimak dari keributan yang tengah terjadi di meja makan pagi ini.

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendapati bagaimana air muka putrinya yang berubah sendu, Kim Kangin, ayah dari Jaejoong urung menegur putrinya itu. Dia tahu, Jaejoong keras kepala sama sepertinya. Keputusan yang sudah diambilnya akan sulit untuk diubah, meski orangtuanya sendiri yang meminta. Kangin memilih mengalihkan perhatian cucunya ke hal lain.

"Minnie-ah! Hari ini, kau berangkat dengan _harabeoji nde_?"

" _Nde harabeoji."_

"Lanjutkan makanmu, setelah itu kita bisa langsung berangkat." Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Changmin. Yang dibalas Changmin dengan senyum tipis kaku.

" _Eomma!"_ lirih Changmin.

" _Eomma_ pergi ke Kyoto hari ini, kau bisa berangkat bersama _harabeoji._ "

Changmin menatap ibunya, dengan tatapan tersisih. Ibunya marah, itu satu hal yang dia simpulkan.

" _Eomma_ marah?" tanya Changmin ragu.

" _Ani."_

" _Mianhae eomma."_

Changmin mendekati Jaejoong, dan memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu erat dari samping.

"Minnie sayang _eomma. Mianhe eomma, mianhae._ "

" _Eomma_ juga menyayangimu _chagi. Cha!_ Habiskan sarapanmu, lalu berangkat dengan _harabeoji."_ Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

Namun hasilnya tak cukup memuaskan Changmin.

"Aku ingin diantar _eomma."_

Jaejoong menatap Changmin. Ada kasih sayang yang dalam dari mata bambi itu.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan mengantarmu lalu _eomma_ akan ke Kyoto."

"Ada urusan apa kesana Joongie?" tanya ibu Jaejoong.

"Yoochun melakukan pemotretan di Kyoto, _eomma._ Aku akan menemuinya."

"Kenapa tidak mampir kesini?"

"Katanya tidak sempat _eomma._ Jadwalnya padat, sore nanti dia sudah harus kembali ke Korea."

" _Eomma_ apa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kau harus sekolah sayang. Nanti kalau libur panjang, kita pulang ke Korea." Ujar Jaejoong tak ingin mengecewakan putranya.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan pamannya itu, dan belum ada kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan pamannya itu sejak kepindahannya ke Jepang tujuh bulan lalu.

"Jangan cemberut. Anak _eomma_ terlihat jelek kalau begitu."

Jaejoong mencubit pipi Changmin.

" _Arra_! Tapi _eomma_ janji ya, liburan kita ke Korea."

Jaejoong mengedipkan mata kanannya, lalu membentuk huruf O dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau jauh lebih baik disini Joongie." Yoochun meneguk bir kemasan kaleng dalam genggamannya.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di salah satu restoran yang menyajikan menu makanan tradisional Jepang. Menikmati makan siang menjelang sore.

Tadi mereka belum sempat makan siang, karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

Mereka di kejar waktu, klien yang menggunakan jasa mereka, memberikan jadwal super ketat. Sebelum matahari terbenam, sang klien sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Jadi, baik Yoochun maupun Jaejoong, berusaha memaksimalkan waktu sempit yang mereka miliki untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan si klien tersebut.

"Aku rasa ini disebabkan karena tak setiap hari bertemu denganmu Yoochun-ie." Jaejoong tersenyum jenaka.

"Ya! Apa kau tak ingat setiap hari mengatakan _'bogoshippo Chunnie',_ hah!" Yoochun menirukan rengekan Jaejoong yang biasa di dengarnya setiap kali mereka berteleponan.

Jaejoong tertawa lebar, merasa lucu mendengar suara Yoochun yang dibuat seolah-olah seperti dia.

"Aku memang merindukanmu Yoochun-ah. Sangat merindukanmu." Jujur Jaejoong.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Timpal Yoochun.

Mereka lalu saling tertawa, terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Jepang indah ternyata." Yoochun melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, dari jauh matanya menangkap siluet bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

"Sangat indah. Tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian disini." Sahut Jaejoong. Tak ingin kalah, dia juga melempar pandangannya keluar.

"Kau belum mendapatkan kabar darinya?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu siapa yang di maksud Yoochun.

"Belum sama sekali." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau tak ingin mencari tahu tentang dia?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Dengan apa aku mencarinya, informasi yang aku miliki tentang dia hanya sebatas dia tinggal di Jepang dan aku biasa memanggilnya dengan Tuan Jung. Sudah, tak ada yamg lainnya Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jangan katakan kau menyuruhku mencari orang dengan marga sama yang tinggal disini Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku memilih diam. Menunggu sampai takdir mempertemukan kami."

Yang tidak Jaejoong tahu, takdir itu tengah menggiringnya pada orang yang diharapkannya.

"Hanya menunggu? Bagaimana kalau penantianmu ternyata tak membuahkan hasil?"

"Itu artinya, Tuhan menciptakan dia untuk aku miliki di dalam hati saja Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong keheranan.

"Jepang ternyata mampu mendewasakanmu Joongie." Yoochun menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tak dewasa selama ini!" seru Jaejoong keras.

Tawa Yoochun berderai.

"Ya... Ya... Kau cukup dewasa di saat-saat tertentu saja." Goda Yoochun yang langsung dihadiahi Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Aigo_!" Yoochun mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Haish!" tolak Jaejoong.

Tawa Yoochun kembali berderai.

"Yoochun-ah, kemarin malam, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria."

Yoochun menghentikan tawanya dan langsung fokus mendengarkan Jaejoong.

"Changmin yang pertama berkenalan dengannya, di taman, di dekat rumah. Kau tahu Yoochun-ie? Namanya Jung Yunho."

Yoochun serius menatap Jaejoong, mata sipitnya membulat.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Hoh."

"Mungkinkah dia Tuan Jung-mu itu Joongie?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak tahu."

Yoochun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kemungkinan itu pasti ada Joongie. Katakan kalau yang kau temui semalam adalah Tuan Jung. Bagaimana perasaanmu melihatnya?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Dia sempat memikirkan hal ini juga semalam, berandai-andai dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Namun, sekeras apapun dia memikirkan pertemuannya dengan 'teman' Changmin itu, kesimpulan yang dapat dia tarik.

'Teman' Changmin itu bukanlah Tuan Jung yang dia kenal selama ini di dunia maya.

"Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya beberapa menit saja terpaku dan berharap bahwa yang berdiri dihadapanku saat itu adalah Tuan Jung." Jaejoong memberi isyarat tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya.

Yoochun mendengus pelan.

 _ **Drrrrtttt... Drrrrrtttt...**_

Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang sejak tadi dibiarkan tergeletak diatas meja.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoochun.

" _Molla!_ Nomor baru." Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya.

"Angkatlah! Siapa tahu penting." Beritahu Yoochun.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya. Menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan, lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

" _Yeoboseo!_ "

" _ **Ny. Kim Jaejoong?"**_

" _Nde. Nuguseo?_ " Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" _ **Jung Yunho."**_

"Aaa... Tuan Jung. Ada apa?" Jaejoong memperbaiki duduknya, menegakkan punggungnya. Sementara itu Yoochun yang merasa penasaran, langsung mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya di depan ponsel Jaejoong.

" _**Mianhae karena mengganggu anda, tapi saat ini saya sedang berada di rumah anda."**_

" _Mwo!"_ seru Jaejoong. Yoochun berjengkit kaget.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong keheranan.

" _ **Saya ingin mengajak Max menginap dirumah saya. Tadi saya sudah minta ijin pada bumonim anda, dan mereka mengatakan pada saya bahwa saya harus mendapatkan ijin dari anda untuk membawa Max menginap di rumah saya. Jadi, bolehkah saya membawa Max menginap di rumah saya, Ny. Kim?"**_

Jaejoong susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sopan, pria yang menelponnya ini sangat sopan sekali.

"Bi-bisakah saya bicara dengan Minnie?"

" _ **Eomma!"**_

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum memulai bicara pada anaknya.

"Minnie, kenapa kau ingin menginap di rumah Tuan Jung?"

Changmin tak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan Jaejoong masih menunggu Changmin membuka suaranya.

"Minnie!"

" _ **Eomma, tak ada alasan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menginap saja di rumah Sir."**_

"Kenapa tidak tidur di rumah saja?"

" _ **Eomma."**_

"Minnie, kita sama-sama tidak tahu seperti apa teman kamu itu. Dia orang baik atau tidak, dia akan melukaimu nantinya atau tidak. Dan _eomma_ mengkhawatirkanmu, tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi padamu, jadi _eomma_ tak bisa mengijinkanmu menginap dirumahnya. _Mianhae chagiya._ "

" _ **Nde eomma."**_ Suara Changmin terdengar lemah.

"Ijinkan saja Joongie." Bisik Yoochun yang langsung dihadiahi Jaejoong dengan pelototan tajam. Jaejoong juga memberi isyarat pada Yoochun untuk diam.

" _ **Ny. Kim?"**_

" _Nde_. Tuan Jung..."

Jaejoong kembali menelan ludahnya. Melafadzkan nama itu, harus Jaejoong akui ternyata sangat berat. Ingatannya akan Tuan Jung-nya di korek kembali, bila dia menyebutkan nama itu.

" _ **Ny. Kim, saya sangat berharap anda mengijinkan Max menginap di rumah saya. Saya bukan orang jahat Ny, saya bisa menjamin hal itu. Jadi saya..."**_

"Tuan! Jujur saya khawatir. Kita baru kenal dan anda sudah meminta ijin pada saya untuk membawa Changmin."

" _ **Cha-changmin?"**_

" _Nde!_ Max adalah Choi Changmin. Putra saya, saya yang berhak menentukan dimana Changmin akan tidur malam ini. Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi dia untuk melawan saya, anda mengerti!"

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga apartemennya. Televisi ukuran empat puluh inchi dihadapannya menyala, namun sepasang mata musang itu sepertinya tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Benar!

Pikirannya tengah melayang, entah kemana. Sejak pulang dari rumah _namja_ kecil yang di kenalnya tempo hari di taman, Max a.k.a Choi Changmin, sekitar dua jam yang lalu, dia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Dia cukup dibuat _syok_ dengan teriakan Jaejoong dan pernyataan Jaejoong.

Entah kebetulan saja atau memang ini sesuatu yang nyata. Pernyataan Jaejoong di ujung telpon tadi, mengusik pikirannya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kim _yeoppo?_ Changmin?"

Nickhun yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho, kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

Telinganya kembali mendengar gumaman Yunho. Yang sudah diulang-ulang sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Khun-ah, perintahkan orang kita di Korea untuk mencari tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin cepat, besok saat aku bangun tidur, laporan tentang dia harus sudah ada di mejaku. Kau mengerti Nichkun-ah!"

" _Nde hyung._ "

Tak menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Nickhun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Yunho yang masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mencari tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong.

Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkannya semalam, pagi ini ketika dia bangun tidur, setumpuk kertas laporan sudah ada di meja kerjanya.

Yunho duduk di kursi kerjanya, kemudian mulai membuka kertas laporannya.

Halaman pertama, dia mendapati beberapa foto Jaejoong. Mulai dari ketika Jaejoong melakukan prosesi pernikahan, lalu saat hamil, memiliki anak. Bahkan foto terbaru juga dia dapatkan, yaitu saat Jaejoong di bandara ketika akan bertolak ke Jepang.

Dia tak begitu ambil pusing dengan cara yang dilakukan bawahannya untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi yang di butuhkannya ini.

Puas mengamati halaman pertama, Yunho membuka halaman berikutnya.

Pada halaman berikutnya, Yunho mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih terperinci tentang sosok Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lahir di Chungnam, dia putri tunggal pasangan Kim Kangin dan Park Jung So.

Jaejoong lahir tiga tahun lebih dulu dari Yunho. Saat ini perempuan itu berumur sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun.

Jaejoong menikah saat berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, lalu melahirkan Changmin saat berusia dua puluh lima dan bercerai dari suaminya tiga tahun setelah Changmin lahir.

Jaejoong memiliki sebuah usaha _Wedding and event organizer_ yang dikelola bersama salah satu sepupunya. Selain itu dia juga memiliki sebuah kafe.

Jaejoong tak pernah terlibat urusan asmara lagi sejak berpisah dari suaminya. Kehidupan sehari-harinya dia habiskan di tempat kerja dan juga bersama putranya.

Choi Changmin, lahir pada bulan pebruari juga, kira-kira sepuluh tahun lalu. Changmin memiliki kecerdasan lebih di banding temannya. Hanya saja, dia tak begitu baik dalam pergaulan. Terhitung sejak masuk sekolah dasar, Changmin sudah beberapa kali pindah sekolah dengan alasan bahwa pihak sekolah tak mampu lagi mengatasi sikap Changmin yang suka main tangan terhadap temannya.

Membaca semua itu, Yunho teringat akan bagaimana dulu teman dunia mayanya, yang di panggilnya 'cantik'. Sering sekali mengeluhkan sikap Changmin.

Iya, Changmin pernah memukul temannya, karena temannya itu menghinanya.

Berarti benar, Jaejoong adalah si cantiknya, yang selama hampir satu tahun ini dicarinya.

Yunho tak melanjutkan membaca rincian itu. Baginya dua halaman itu sudah cukup memberinya bukti, bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah si Kim _Yeoppo_ yang selalu di panggilnya cantik itu.

Tanpa di perintah, senyumnya merekah lebar.

" _Kau datang sendiri padaku cantik. Kau dan Changmin."_

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah! Kau sedih karena _eomma_ melarangmu menginap di rumah Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong pada putranya yang terlihat sibuk membereskan kamarnya.

Jaejoong tiba kembali di Tokyo dini hari tadi. Dan ini hari minggu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Changmin, baik itu di Korea maupun di Jepang. Hari minggu adalah waktunya membereskan kamarnya. Bukan berarti setiap hari tidak di bereskan. Hanya saja kalau hari minggu, Changmin biasanya merubah letak semua isi kamar tidurnya. Mulai dari posisi tempat tidur, meja belajarnya dan semua permainannya.

" _Ani."_ Sahut Changmin singkat dan dingin.

" _Eomma_ memiliki alasan melakukannya _chagi."_ Ujar Jaejoong sambil membantu Changmin membereskan baju-bajunya.

" _Sir_ orang yang baik _eomma._ Dia mengajakku menginap karena ingin menunjukkan padaku _game_ terbaru yang dia miliki."

"Tapi 'kan kita belum lama mengenalnya."

"Tapi dia orang baik. Sama seperti Yoochun _ahjussi_ yang suka menunjukkan koleksi _game-_ nya padaku _eomma._ Kalau dia berniat jahat, sudah dari sejak aku melihatnya di taman kemarin malam, dia berbuat jahat _eomma."_

Suasana kembali sunyi. Jaejoong tak bisa menimpali perkataan Changmin.

Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Yunho orang yang baik. Tapi siapa yang tahu niat hati seseorang, di dunia ini banyak kejadian, dimana orang yang memiliki wajah seperti orang baik-baik ternyata adalah penjahat.

Seperti dalam film-film hollywood yang sering ditontonnya. Ada beberapa dari orang-orang jahat di film itu, rata-rata berwajah tampan dan terlihat baik tapi nyatanya mereka bisa dengan keji membunuh, bahkan seorang anak kecil sekalipun.

" _Kau tahu Joongie, alasanmu itu tak masuk akal. Kalau dia berani datang ke rumah orangtuamu, meminta ijin baik-baik pada mereka, lalu meminta ijin juga padamu, itu artinya dia memang orang baik. Karena yang harus kamu tahu, kalau dia berniat jahat, untuk apa dia mau repot berkenalan dulu dengan kalian. Aigo!"_

Jaejoong teringat kembali apa yang dikatakan Yoochun semalam, saat dia mematikan ponselnya setelah berteriak tegas pada Yunho.

Sepupunya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum memberikan ceramah gratis untuk Jaejoong.

Jangan katakan Jaejoong tak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun.

Sepanjang perjalan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Jaejoong berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Yoochun, membenarkan kalimat panjang itu. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya masih belum yakin kalau Yunho benar-benar orang baik.

"Untuk menebus kesalahan _eomma_ semalam, bagaimana kalau kita ke Disneyland Minnie-ah." Jaejoong tersenyum girang. Namun Changmin menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tak suka tempat itu." Sahut Changmin tak kalah datar dari raut wajahnya.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana? _Eomma_ akan menemanimu sayang."

"Ke taman, bermain basket."

Jaejoong menatap putranya, keinginan putranya itu tak pernah muluk-muluk.

"Ok! _Eomma_ akan menemanimu. Bagaimana kalau kita piknik sekalian disana Minnie-ah. _Eomma_ akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untukmu, kau! Bisa lebih dulu berangkat kesana. _Eomma_ akan menyusulmu sayang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusak sayang kepala Changmin. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di taman ketika matahari hampir di tengah-tengah kepala.

Changmin masih memainkan bolanya, tidak sendiri, _namja_ kecilnya itu kini sudah ditemani Yunho dan dua orang _namja_ dewasa lainnya.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, saat Changmin tanpa sengaja menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 _Yeoja_ cantik itu memilih duduk di bawah pohon lalu menggelar tikar yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah. Beruntung, dia membawa bekal makanan dan minuman lumayan banyak, jadi dia bisa berbagi dengan teman-temannya Changmin juga nanti.

" _Eomma_!" pekik Changmin senang. Tubuh kecilnya terhempas begitu saja dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" _Aigo._ " Jaejoong terlihat senang dipeluk putra semata wayangnya bila mengingat bagaimana pagi tadi mereka sempat bersitegang.

" _Bogoshippo eomma_."

Jaejoong tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?

Dan karena tak ingin merusak suasana yang cukup menyenangkan ini, Jaejoong pun membalas ungkapan rindu dari putranya tersebut.

" _Nado bogoshippo chagi."_

Tak lupa ditambahi dengan sebuah kecupan manis diatas bibir tipis Changmin. Senyum Changmin merekah seketika.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Jaejoong, selain melihat senyum putranya. Dan dia sudah berjanji, akan selalu membuat bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya, selamanya.

" _Eomma!_ Bolehkah aku mengajak _Sir,_ Khun _ahjussi_ juga Taeyang _ahjussi_ bergabung dengan kita?" mata bambi Changmin mengerjap lucu. Permintaan itu tak sanggup ditolak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Changmin lalu melesat ke lapangan, dari jauh Jaejoong dapat melihat bagaimana Changmin berbicara sebentar dengan tiga pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Lalu tak berapa lama, ketiga pria itu sudah mengikuti Changmin. Mendekati Jaejoong.

" _Anneyong_ Ny. Kim." Sapa Yunho ramah. Badannya membungkuk.

" _Anneyong_ Tuan Jung." Balas Jaejoong, dia juga membungkuk.

Kalau kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya saat ini. Teraduk-aduk tak menentu.

Yunho yang sudah mengetahui siapa Jaejoong, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Senyumnya hampir tak pernah lepas dari bibir hatinya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, melafazdkan 'Tuan Jung' dengan bibirnya, ternyata mampu menariknya pada kenangan beberapa waktu silam. Saat dia masih sering berinteraksi dengan teman dunia mayanya. Melafazdkan nama itu, ternyata mampu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar riang.

" _Anneyong!_ " sapa Nickhun, yang tanpa sengaja menyadarkan keduanya dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" _A-anneyong."_ Sahut Jaejoong tergagap.

"Ini namanya Nickhun _ahjussi eomma._ "

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Nickhun.

"Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul."

Jaejoong membelalak kaget, pelafazdan nama itu terdengar asing di telinga Jaejoong.

"Dia berasal dari Thailand, Jaejoong-ssi. Jadi mungkin namanya terdengar asing untuk anda." Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum.

"Senang bertemu anda Nickhun-ssi." Nickhun tersenyum membalas Jaejoong.

" _Anneyong_. Dong Yeong Bae _imnida_. Tapi saya biasa dipanggil Taeyang."

" _Anneyong_ Taeyang-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Taeyang tersenyum membalas senyum Jaejoong.

"Mari silahkan duduk!" ajak Jaejoong pada ketiga pria tinggi itu. Changmin sudah lebih dulu mengambil tempat duduk, di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Saya tak tahu Changmin akan mengajak banyak orang, jadi hanya menyiapkan makanan seadanya ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membukan keranjang pikniknya.

Dikeluarkannya beberapa kotak isi makanan. Mulai dari telur gulung, Kimbap, nasi goreng Kimchi kesukaan anaknya. Lalu ada pula Ttokbeokki. Untuk minumannya, Jaejoong membawa dua botol besar Jus jeruk. Pencuci mulutnya, Jaejoong sudah mengiris kecil-kecil buah semangka dan melon.

Yunho melotot menatap semua makanan itu, yang tentu saja sangat jarang di nikmatinya. Dari umur sepuluh tahun Yunho sudah tinggal di Jepang, hampir tak pernah pulang ke Korea, meski bisnisnya juga berjalan disana. Terlebih lagi selama ini, koki di rumahnya lebih sering memasak makanan barat. Jadi, melihat bagaimana rupa tteokbokki, dia cukup merasa takjub.

"Apakah ini pedas?" tanya Yunho polos.

" _Sir_ tidak pernah makan tteokbokki?" Yunho menggeleng pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Tampilannya saja merah menyala seperti ini, aslinya rasanya tidak pedas kok. Anda mau mencobanya Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Rasanya enak _hyung._ Coba saja kalau tak percaya." Ujar Nickhun memprovokasi.

" _Jeongmal_?"

Nickhun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah. Jaejoong-ssi, saya ingin mencobanya."

Jaejoong mengambil piring, lalu menuangkan sedikit tteokbokki diatasnya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Yunho mencoba makanan berbahan dasar tepung beras itu. Cara mengunyahnya antara segan tak mau, tapi penasaran akan rasanya. Dan terakhir, Yunho memuntahkan makanan itu.

"Huek... Huek..."

"Yunho-ssi!" pekik Jaejoong. Dia langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menjauh dari tikar yang mereka gunakan untuk duduk. Mendekati tempat sampah lebih tepatnya.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"Hoek..." Yunho masih berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa yang di kecapnya membuatnya mual tiba-tiba.

"Yunho-ssi."

"Aaaarghh... Hoek..."

Akhirnya, semua makanan yang tadi sempat masuk ke perutnya, keluar tanpa terkendali. Yunho muntah-muntah dengan tidak _elite_ -nya.

"Tuan muda!" pekik Nickhun dan Taeyang berbarengan. Mereka sampai melompat dari duduknya demi menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong masih menepuk-nepeuk punggung Yunho, lalu sesekali mengurut leher Yunho.

Jaejoong meringis menatap Yunho muntah-muntah. Sebegitu tak enakkah masakannya, sampai Yunho mengalami hal yang tak mengenakkan seperti ini.

"Tuam muda _gwenchana_?" tanya Nickhun, yang di jawab Yunho dengan gerakan tangannya saja.

"Aku akan membelikannya obat mual, Nickhun-ssi kau..."

Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho terlihat pasi, namun dia berusaha tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu membeli obat itu."

"Tapi."

" _Gomapta_ sudah membantuku." Yunho berkata lemah.

" _Sir, are you ok?"_ tanya Changmin, yang datang terakhir kali, sok inggris pula.

" _Nde_ jagoan." Yunho mengusak pelan rambut Changmin, senyumnya terkembang menenangkan.

 _ **Deg...**_

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah debaran hebat, saat Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin. Interaksi keduanya, layaknya seorang ayah dan anak.

" _Sir,_ tapi anda pucat?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf merusak acara pikniknya. Ayo kembali kesana!" ajak Yunho, Changmin sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

 _Namja_ kecil itu menatap Yunho intens.

Nickhun dan Taeyang saling melempar pandangan, lalu mengikuti Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dalam waktu cukup lama, sampai suara Changmin dari kejauhan menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, sambil memegang ponsel dan sesekali menyalakannya, lalu melihat nomor Yunho yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Pikirannya sedang menimbang-nimbang, perlukah dia menghubungi Yunho?

Tapi untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk bertanya tentang keadaan _namja_ itu.

"Apakah tak apa-apa kalau aku menghubunginya? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mengangkat telponku? Ah..."

Jaejoong terpekik tertahan, gemas sendiri sepertinya. Kembali Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya, lalu membuka menu pesan pada layar utama.

Dia mulai mengetik...

 _ **Tuan Jung, apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

Jaejoong tak langsung mengirimnya. Dia kembali memikirkan perlu tidaknya mengirim pesan itu pada Yunho.

Dan ketika sedang berpikir keras, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. _Yeoja_ bermata bulat itu berjengkit kaget.

"Ya! Yoochun-ah. Kau mengagetkanku!" serunya kesal.

" _ **Ya! Kau pikir aku tuli Joongie-ya. Jangan berteriak!"**_ seru Yoochun tak mau kalah. Jaejoong mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ehehe... _Mianhae_ Yoochun-ah. _Jeongmal mianhae."_

" _ **Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berteriak padaku?"**_

" _Ani._ Aku hanya sedang melamunkan sesuatu."

" _ **Mwo?"**_

"Ada saja pokoknya, kau tak perlu tahu dan aku juga tak memiliki kewajiban untuk menceritakan apapun yang ku pikirkan padamu 'kan?"

" _ **Pintar sekali mencari alasan."**_

"Hmm... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chunie?"

" _ **Ah ya... Kau tahu Kim Heechul, sosialita istri dari Tan Hankyung"**_

"Hoh. Kenapa dengannya?"

" _ **Dia ingin mengadakan anniversary pernikahannya, dia menyewa jasa kita tapi dia ingin kau sendiri yang menangani acaranya."**_

" _Wae_?"

" _ **Molla! Dia mengatakan, kau pernah menangani pernikahan sepupunya, dan mereka puas dengan hasilnya. Jadi kali ini mereka ingin kembali memakai jasa kita. Bagaimana?"**_

"Kapan?"

" _ **Ny. Kim meminta bertemu denganmu lusa. Kau bisa pulang hari itu?"**_

Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

Pulang ke Korea, berarti harus meninggalkan Changmin di sini. Tak mungkin bisa membawa anaknya ikut serta, karena saat ini Changmin tengah menghadapi ujian tengah semester.

"Yoochun-ah! Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Changmin dan kedua orang tuaku. Kau tahu, mereka juga akan meninggalkan Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini sedangkan Changmin saat ini menghadapi ujian tengah semesternya. Dan bertemu dengan Kim Heechul, aku rasa tak cukup waktu sehari Yoochun-ah."

" _ **Baiklah. Aku menunggu jawabanmu, aku akan mengatakan pada Kim Heechul nantinya."**_

"Terimakasih untuk semua bantuannya Chunie. Aku tak tahu kalau tidak ada kau disisiku."

" _ **Hmm... kau harus lebih baik padaku seharusnya Ny. Kim.."**_

Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

"Aku sudah sangat baik terhadapmu Tuan Park. Ketahuilah, kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan di terima kerja dimanapun."

Kali ini Yoochun yang tertawa lebar.

" _ **Arrata. Istirahatlah!"**_

" _Nde. Bye_ Yoochun-ah."

" _ **Jaljayo."**_

Sambungan telpon itu terputus kemudian. Jaejoong tersenyum menatap ponselnya.

Jaejoong kembali mendapati menu pesan di hadapannya. Dan sebaris kalimat yang tadi di tulisnya untuk Yunho masih terpampang disana.

Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan pesan itu. Haruskah mengirimnya pada Yunho atau...

"Joongie makan malam dulu!"

 _ **Clung**_

" _Omo_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca tulisan ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A story about my son and him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari lantai dua rumahnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jaejoong, malamnya akan dia habiskan di balkon kamarnya hingga rasa kantuk datang. Ketika kantuknya datang, dia baru akan berpindah ke ranjang.

Namun malam ini berbeda dari biasanya, rutinitasnya begadang, kali ini di temani oleh seseorang yang beberapa hari terakhir ini tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang sangat di favoritkan putranya, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum membaca deretan pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **From : Mr. Jung-ssi**_

 _ **Jaejoong-ssi, bisakah kita lebih akrab. Jadi tidak perlu memakai kata saya dan anda, tapi cukup kau dan aku. Eotteoke?**_

"Menjadi akrab? Haruskah?"

 _ **To : Mr. Jung-ssi**_

 _ **Haruskah seperti itu?**_

 _ **From : Mr. Jung-ssi**_

 _ **Kalau anda keberatan, tak apa-apa. Ehm... Sudah larut, anda tidak tidur?**_

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya, setelah membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim Yunho, dia terlihat berpikir.

Menjadi akrab dengan Yunho, kenapa harus? Tapi kenapa pula tidak bisa?

Mereka sama-sama orang Korea yang tinggal di negeri orang. Apa salahnya menjadi akrab, karena siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari yang lain. Kalau hubungan mereka lebih akrab, tak perlu ada rasa canggung lagi untuk meminta tolong bukan?

Ehm!

 _ **From : Mr. Jung-ssi**_

 _ **Nona Kim? Apa anda sudah tidur?**_

 _ **To : Mr. Jung-ssi**_

 _ **Ehm... Tidak ada salahnya menjadi akrab.**_

Di tempat lain, Yunho nyaris memekik kegirangan mendapat jawaban singkat dari Jaejoong yang seakan memberinya angin segar.

Jaejoong menerima idenya, permintaannya. Meski terdengar sepele, tapi hal itu ternyata cukup membuat hati Yunho berbunga bahagia

Menjadi akrab dengan Jaejoong, itu tandanya membuka jalannya untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan wanita yang sangat dikaguminya itu bahkan ketika hubungan mereka masih sebatas teman _chatting._

 _ **To : Si Cantik 3**_

 _ **Gomapsheumnida Jaejoong-ssi. Sangat menyenangkan mendengarmu menerima permintaanku ini.**_

 _ **From : Si Cantik 3**_

 _ **Tak perlu sungkan Yunho-ssi. Kita teman bukan sekarang?**_

Yunho menelan ludahnya, ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya, ada luka tak berdarah sepertinya.

Hanya teman?

Padahal...

Perlahan dia membuang nafas beratnya.

Tak apa, pikirnya. Untuk saat ini, cukuplah hanya menjadi teman. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan lebih dari teman cantik, tekad Yunho dalam hati.

"Meski kata-kata ini tak pernah terucap di depanmu, tapi aku berjanji cantik, kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku. Kau dan Max, aku akan selalu membahagiakan kalian."

.

.

.

"Pagi _eomma_!" sapa Changmin begitu mendapati ibunya tengah sibuk di depan kompor.

Dipeluknya wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dari belakang. Diusap-usapkan wajahnya pada punggung ibunya itu.

" _Aigo._ Manja sekali putra kesayangan _eomma_ ini. Ada apa?"

Changmin memamerkan gigi putihnya pada sang ibu. Namun senyumnya berangsur hilang saat melihat bagaimana kondisi ibunya saat ini.

Lingkarang hitam dibawah mata ibunya, terlihat semakin jelas dari hari ke hari.

" _Eomma_ tak lelap tidur lagi? Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiran _eomma_?"

" _Gwaenchana chagi_. _Eomma_ baik-baik saja. Duduklah disana, _eomma_ selesai sebentar lagi. Dan... " Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Changmin, lalu mendekati putranya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin lama menatap Jaejoong. Tadinya dia ingin meminta pada _eomma_ nya, lego edisi terbaru yang baru dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun melihat ibunya yang sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, hal itu membuatnya urung mengatakannya pada sang ibu.

" _Ani_. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun _eomma._ Selain senyum _eomma_ setiap hari."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap lembut dagu putra semata wayangnya.

"Untuk anak _eomma_ yang sangat baik ini, _eomma_ akan selalu tersenyum."

Changmin ikut tersenyum bersama ibunya.

" _Eomma_! _Harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ _eodi_?

"Pergi ke kuil." Jawab singkat Jaejoong.

" _Eomma_!"

" _Nde."_

"Nanti sore, bolehkah aku bermain basket lagi dengan _Sir?_ "

Jaejoong mendatangi Changmin dengan semangkuk sayur sup di kedua tangannya, setelah diletakkannya mangkuk sayur itu, dia kemudian duduk di samping Changmin.

" _Sir_ sudah berjanji, setiap sore dia akan datang ke taman untuk bermain denganku."

"Tapi _sir_ 'kan juga orang sibuk sayang, mungkin saja dia sibuk dan tak bisa datang." Jaejoong mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

" _Sir_ bilang, kalau dia tak bisa datang, dia akan menyuruh Woohyung _samchon_ atau Khun _samchon_ yang datang. _Eomma_! Boleh ya?"

"Ok! Tapi jangan lupa belajar setelah itu. Mengerti!" Changmin mengangguk senang.

" _Gomawo_ _eomma_. _Gomawo_ sudah menjadi _eomma_ terbaik bagi Minnie."

Changmin merangkul ibunya dari belakang, lalu mencium pipi ibunya.

" _Aigo_. Minnie? Sudah tak menuntut dipanggil Max lagi?"

"Biarkan _Sir_ saja yang memanggil Max." Changmin tertawa riang.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap putranya, yang sangat lahap memakan sarapannya.

Satu setengah tahun berada di Jepang, begitu bapak yang berubah pada diri putranya. Changmin tak lagi menjadi sosok pemarah yang gampang memukul temannya, karena disini, semua temannya menerima Changmin dengan baik. Tak ada yang bertanya pada Changmin siapa ayahnya? Juga tak ada yang mengolok Changmin anak haram.

Jaejoong bersyukur, kalau saja dia tak menuruti ide Yoochun, mungkin sekarang dia masih harus berjuang menghalau kemarahan Changmin setiap pulang sekolah dan harus siap pula memindahkan Changmin dari satu sekolah ke sekolah yang lainnya.

 _ **Ting tong**_...

"Lanjutkan makanmu sayang." Pesan Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siapa?" teriak Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Yunho berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah lebar. Yang kalau boleh jujur, hal itu cukup membuat Jaejoong terpana.

Dengan setelan jas lengkap, Yunho terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang eksekutif muda.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kenapa Yunho ke rumahnya sepagi ini?

"Tempo hari, aku sempat mengatakan pada Max, bahwa aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolah, dan hari ini, karena jadwal pagiku yang tak begitu padat, aku rasa aku bisa mengantarnya."

Jaejoong terpana. Sedekat apa hubungan Yunho dan putranya. Kenapa putranya begitu bahagia bahkan hanya dengan menyebut kata _Sir_ , yang jelas ditujukan Changmin untuk memanggil pria tinggi itu.

Lalu kenapa pula Yunho rela meluangkan sedikit waktu pagi harinya hanya untuk mengantar Changmin ke sekolahnya?

Janji seperti apa yang mereka buat sebenarnya.

"Changmin sedang sarapan. Kau mau bergabung dengannya?" tawar Jaejoong yang sepertinya disambut baik oleh Yunho.

"Bolehkah?"

" _Sure_. Mari masuk!" ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong.

" _Morning_ jagoan!" Yunho mendekati Changmin dan mengusap sayang kepala bocah berusia sebelas tahun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa bahagia.

" _Sir_!" pekik Changmin girang.

Dan Jaejoong, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

 _Jagoan! Kenapa tak asing dengan panggilan itu. Sepertinya bukan kali ini saja dia mendengar panggilan itu._

" _ **Jaljayo ^_^ ... Semoga harimu besok lebih baik. Sampaikan salamku untuk jagoan kecilku ^_-"**_

Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, pada Yunho yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan Changmin disana.

Dia ingat! Tuan Jung, sosok yang dikenalnya melalui media _chatting_ , cukup sering menyebut putranya 'Jagoan'.

Dan Yunho, mungkinkah?

" _Wae_?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya menyadari Jaejoong tengah menatapnya intens.

" _Ani_." Balas Jaejoong pelan, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Itu dia lakukan sekaligus untuk menepis pikirannya sendiri akan kemungkinan bahwa Tuan Jung-nya bisa jadi adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil piring dari rak, lalu sendok dan sumpit. Kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Yunho.

"Sarapanlah!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menyendokkan nasi dan meletakkan diatas piringnya.

"Meski sudah lama disini, tapi masih sangat mencintai masakan Korea. Jadi seperti inilah menu sarapan kami." Jaejoong berusaha tak terlihat canggung.

"Nasi goreng kimchi buatan _eomma_ adalah yang terbaik _sir._ Sup tahunya juga, terus sup labu dan banyak yang lainnya. _Eomma_ yang terbaik pokoknya _sir."_ Changmin dengan semangat membanggakan ibunya. Dua ibu jarinya terangkat dan dipamerkan ke Yunho.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu, lain kali aku boleh mencoba jenis masakan lainnya, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ah... Itu bisa-bisanya Changmin saja, karena dari kecil sudah terbiasa dengan masakan buatanku, jadi dia berkata seperti itu." Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

" _Mashita_." Ucap Yunho setelah satu sendok nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan sepotong bulgogi masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkan aku." Changmin tersenyum bangga, Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

" _Cha_. Habiskan sarapan kalian."

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku bisa nanti, yang penting Changmin lebih dulu."

"Buka mulutmu!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sudah menyodorkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng dan daging.

"A-aku... "

"Aaa..."

"Ayo _eomma!"_ Changmin menatap ibunya antusias.

Dengan suasana hati yang tak bisa digambarkan, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Yunho.

Lalu ketika Yunho ingin menyuapkan satu suapan lagi padanya, Jaejoong memberi tanda untuk berhenti.

"Cukup. Habiskan dan segeralah kalian berangkat. Changminnie sayang, _eomma_ tidak tahu janji seperti apa yang kalian buat, tapi pagi ini, Yunho-ssi datang kesini untuk mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah."

" _Jeongmal Sir_. _Gomawo Sir_."

"Hmm... _"_ gumam Yunho karena dia sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Yunho dan Changmin sudah siap meninggalkan rumah. Changmin duduk dengan nyaman di samping Yunho yang duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kerjakan ujiannya dengan tenang sayang, _eomma_ akan selalu mendoakanmu. Jangan makan sembarangan dan... "

"Harus bersikap baik kepada guru dan teman. _Nde_ _eomma_ , Minnie mengerti." Sela Changmin yang sudah sangat hafal dengan pesan ibunya sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Changmin.

"Tak ada pesan untukku, _eomma!"_ Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Berhati-hatilah Yunho-ssi. Dan semoga harimu indah." Ujar Jaejoong disertai senyum manisnya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Kami berangkat!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan sedikit menjauh dari mobil Yunho. Lambaian tangan Jaejoong, melepas kepergian Changmin dan Yunho.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan di negara ini, dia tak memiliki teman disini. Hari-harinya disini, lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk menemani ibunya, ikut kursus merangkai bunga, seni minum dan meracik teh selain mengantar dan menjemput Changmin tentu saja.

Bila tak ada acara dengan ibunya, seperti hari ini, maka Jaejoong hanya akan duduk tenang di depan laptopnya.

Biasanya, salah satu asistennya di Korea, akan mengiriminya laporan kerja sekitar seminggu sekali.

Jaejoong mulai membuka laptopnya, namun bukannya membuka email laporan yang dikirim asistennya di Korea, tangannya aktif membuka sebuah file yang diberinya nama _**'My Secret Room'**_.

Ketika membuka file itu, yang tersimpan disana adalah isi percakapan via _chat_ dengan Tuan Jung-nya.

Sosok yang tak pernah Jaejoong temui namun kehadirannya dapat dirasakannya.

Ada rindu yang menyapa hati Jaejoong, saat membaca baris demi baris kata-kata yang dikirim sosok yang ternyata lebih dari sekedar teman untuknya.

Tuan Jung-nya, mampu menenangkannya dalam keadaan apapun. Tuan Jung-nya, selalu bersedia menjadi pendengar setianya, di tengah setiap masalah yang dia hadapi. Tuan Jung-nya, yang sangat menyayangi Changmin, meski kenyataannya mereka tak sekalipun pernah bertemu.

Jaejoong merasakan sesak, dadanya terasa penuh oleh rindu yang tak pernah tersampaikan hingga tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _Bogoshippo_. _Neomu bogoshippo._ " Lirihnya.

Jaejoong tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun, kecuali Yoochun.

Ayah ibunya tak pernah tahu akan hal ini, yang mereka tahu, alasan Jaejoong pindah ke Jepang selain belum bisa move on dari Siwon pasca perceraian itu, adalah karena masalah pendidikan Changmin di negaranya.

Orangtua Jaejoong tak tahu, bahwa putrinya ini, juga memiliki beban lain di hatinya.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrtttt...**_

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel yang tergeletak di sisinya.

"Nomor siapa?" lirihnya.

Jaejoong mengusap kasar sisa airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

Kemudian menggeser _ikon_ hijau pada layar ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _ **Jaejoong-ssi!"**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tak mengenal siapapun pemilik suara itu.

" _Nuguseyo?"_

" _ **Kim Heechul imnida**_. _**Aku rasa Yoochun-ssi sudah menceritakan sesuatu padamu."**_

"Ah! Iya, tentu dia sudah menceritakannya. Tapi _mian_ Heechul-ssi, saya tidak bisa melakukannya." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, meski dia yakin Heechul tak melihatnya.

" _ **Mendengar jawabanmu langsung seperti ini, jujur itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Aku sangat mengharapkan kerjasama ini."**_

" _Jeosonghamnida_ Heechul-ssi. Saya sangat ingin membantu anda, tapi saya tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab saya sebagai seorang ibu disini. Anak saya sedang ujian, jadi saya harus lebih banyak mendampinginya, sementara kedua orangtua saya juga memiliki kepentingan lain yang harus segera di urus."

Heechul tak menanggapi, hanya ada suara desahan yang menunjukkan kekecewaan dari seberang sana yang dapat Jaejoong tangkap.

" _ **Kapan kau bisa pulang ke Korea?"**_

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Dia belum memiliki rencana pulang ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Saya tak memiliki rencana pulang ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini Heechul-ssi."

" _ **Setelah Putramu selesai ujian mungkin?"**_

" _Molla._ "

" _ **Jaejoong-ssi! Aku sangat mengharapkan kerjasama ini, jadi aku akan menunggu sampai kamu punya waktu untuk pulang kesini."**_

"Heechul-ssi! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Saya bisa meminta asisten saya mengurus hal ini atau kalau anda mau, saya bisa mengenalkan anda pada salah satu teman saya yang juga memiliki sebuah EO, yang saya sangat yakin bisa menghandle acara anda."

" _ **Tidak. Aku maunya kau yang menangani acaraku karena aku sangat puas dengan cara kerjamu seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku tak membutuhkan yang lain. Karena aku sudah merasa cocok denganmu meski harus aku akui, intensitas pertemuan kita sangat minim sekali."**_

"Tapi saya tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Heechul-ssi."

" _ **Acaraku akan digelar sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi, kau masih bisa memikirkannya lagi. Bukankah tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita lima menit ke depan? Aku berharap Tuhan memberi keajaiban, dimana pada akhirnya putramu tiba-tiba ingin berlibur di Korea. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, aku salah satu orang yang paling bahagia."**_

"Terimakasih atas ke percayaan dan perhatian yang anda berikan pada saya. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf bila ternyata nanti saya tak bisa membantu anda."

" _ **Aku percaya Tuhan menakdirkan kita bertemu dan bekerja sama."**_

"Anda yakin sekali Heechul-ssi." Sahut Jaejoong diiringi tawa lirih.

" _ **Tentu! Aku percaya akan keyakinanku itu Jaejoong-ssi. Hmm... Sepertinya aku cukup mengganggu ya."**_

" _Aniya._ Saya sedang tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan, hanya sedang mengecek email yang masuk tadi."

" _ **Ouch."**_

"Anda tidak sibuk?"

" _ **Setengah jam lagi ada pertemuan dengan beberapa wali murid di sekolah putriku, makanya tadi aku menyempatkan diri menghubungimu lebih dulu. Baiklah Jaejoong-ssi! Saya tunggu kabar baiknya. Sampai jumpa dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."**_

" _Nado_ Heechul-ssi."

Jaejoong mengakhiri panggilan telponnya, lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja, di samping laptopnya.

Sebelum mengklik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, Jaejoong kembali membaca isi dari filenya itu.

"Apakah kita ditakdirkan bertemu Tuan Jung? Apakah saat ini, kau sedang memikirkan aku? Sama halnya seperti aku yang sedang memikirkan dan merindukanmu saat ini."

.

.

.

" _ **Berhati-hatilah Yunho-ssi. Dan semoga harimu Indah."**_

" _Hyung_ apa kau mendengarku?" Nickhun menatap memastikan bahwa Yunho masih mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Dan sepertinya, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena jelas sekali terlihat, Yunho saat ini tersenyum lebar sendiri.

Bahagia!

Satu kata itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan pria tinggi pemilik sepasang tatapan musang itu.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, sejak dia tahu siapa Jaejoong, hatinya selalu ingin menyorakkan lagu-lagu kebahagiaan.

" _Hyung_ pihak Enterprises Hotel beberapa waktu lalu menghubungi kita lagi, menanyakan tentang kerjasama yang mereka tawarkan." Nickhun kembali bersuara, berharap Yunho memperhatikannya. Namun...

" _Hyung_!" seru Nickhun gemas, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Yunho menatapnya. Dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku sudah bicara banyak sekali tapi kau tak mendengarku _hyung,_ itulah sebabnya aku berseru. _Mian._ "

Yunho menarik nafasnya, lalu membenarkan duduknya.

"Kau bisa mengulangnya lagi?"

Kali ini Nickhun yang menarik nafas. Kesal.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, perusahaan pengalengan ikan kita yang di Busan, mengirimkan laporan bulanannya, banyak peningkatan angka penjualan dari target yang kita berikan. Untuk bahan bakunya, kita tak memiliki masalah, Negara pemasok selalu bisa memberikan ikan terbaik untuk perusahaan kita selain pasokan dari dalam negeri sendiri juga."

"Yang lain?" ujar Yunho sambil mencatat beberapa hal penting dari laporan yang diberikan Nickhun padanya.

"Ini informasi tentang saudara tiri anda, mereka kembali mengirimkan email, berharap anda segera memberikan posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka di perusahaan. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menjawab Nickhun.

"Kau atur saja mereka layak ditempatkan dimana. Asal bukan posisi yang membuat mereka menjadi sombong karena jabatan itu. Aku percayakan padamu Khun-ah. Selanjutnya?"

"Pihak Enterprise Hotel mengirimkan email ke kita lagi, mereka menanyakan kerjasama yang mereka tawarkan."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk.

"Balas emailnya, tanyakan kapan kita bisa menemui pemilik hotel itu. Aku rasa kerjasama ini akan banyak membawa keuntungan untuk kita."

Nickhun mencatat perintah Yunho pada bukunya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Setelah makan siang, ada meeting dengan model iklan kita _hyung."_

"Kau saja yang datang."

"Tapi _hyung?"_

"Aku malas bertemu Ayako. Apalagi kalau dia memakai pakaian yang terbuka dengan... Haish! Kau saja! Kalau kau tak mau, suruh yang lainnya." Raut wajah Yunho terkesan jijik ketika menyebut nama gadis Jepang yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini menjadi model untuk produk kosmetiknya.

Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan Nickhun. Dia sebenarnya juga tak begitu menyukai model berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini. Selain karena suka memakai pakaian minim, Ayako juga suka sekali menempel-nempel padanya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yunho.

"Kalau digantikan Masato, bagaimana _hyung?"_

Yunho tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Masato tidak mengerti apapun tentang hal ini. Lebih baik minta Kawahara mewakilimu."

"Baiklah!"

"Oh ya Nickhun-ah. Untuk kepergian kita nanti ke Korea, daftarkan dua orang lagi yang akan ikut dengan kita."

Nickhun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan mengajak Max dan ibunya."

Nickhun menatap Yunho kaget.

"Kau yakin?" Yunho mengangguk mantap.

" _Hyung_! Apa tindakanmu tak berlebihan? Dia bisa curiga kalau kau bersikap seperti ini." Nickhun menceramahi.

Dan untuk kalian tahu, Nickhun biasa memakai bahasa formal ketika bicara dengan Yunho saat mereka sedang membahas pekerjaan. Dan bila sedang bersantai seperti ini, Nickhun lebih banyak memakai bahasa informal.

Yunho hanya diam dan berpikir. Benarkah Jaejoong akan mencurigainya?

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya saja _hyung._ Seperti kalian memang baru bertemu. Karena yang aku lihat, kau sangat berlebihan bila menyangkut mereka berdua."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan Nickhun-ah. Perasaan bahagia ini, aku tak pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini. Rasanya... Tak bisa tergambarkan, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun."

"Jaejoong-ssi akan curiga kalau kau seperti ini _hyung_. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau begitu baik pada mereka."

Yunho termenung memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Nickhun. Dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Nickhun, bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Nickhun benar, Jaejoong mungkin tak merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

" _Eomma!"_

Jungsoo menatap putrinya, yang sedang menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatapnya. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran di kawasan Shibuya, setelah sebelumnya berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan rumah di sekitar tempat mereka makan saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eomma_ jadi pergi ke New Zealand bersama _appa_ akhir minggu ini?"

"Iya, kami sudah membuat janji dengan _ahjussi_ mu disana. _Wae_?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan disana, ehm... orangnya ingin bertemu langsung denganku. Aku sudah menawarinya untuk mencari _event organizer_ yang lain, tapi dia tak mau. Dia malah mengatakan akan menungguku. Menurut _eomma_ aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong memainkan pipet dalam minumannya.

" _Eomma_ ingin menjawab ambil saja pekerjaan itu, tapi kenyataannya _eomma_ tak bisa membantumu menjaga Minnie disini. Kalau _eomma_ menjawab jangan ambil pekerjaan ini..." Jungsoo meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. " _Eomma_ tahu sebenarnya kau sangat ingin pulang ke Korea. Dan pekerjaan ini mungkin bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk kembali kesana. Tapi masalahnya, kita tak punya banyak kenalan disini, tak juga memiliki saudara yang bisa dimintai tol... aaahhhhh! Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, menatap ibunya tak mengerti.

" _Mwoya_?"

"Titipkan Minnie pada pria itu saja, Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Ya _eomma!"_

"Dia, _eomma_ rasa orang yang dapat di percaya dan terlihat sangat menyayangi Minnie. _Eomma_ yakin dia tak keberatan melakukan itu."

"Yunho-ssi orang sibuk _eomma._ Pekerjaannya banyak, kalau kita membebaninya dengan keberadaan Minnie, apa bukan kurang ajar namanya?"

"Ehm... iya juga ya. Apa _eomma_ batalkan saja kepergian _eomma_ ke New Zealand? Biar _appa_ mu yang pergi kesana sendiri."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia justru tak tega membiarkan ayahnya melakukan perjalanan sendiri. Ya walau harus Jaejoong akui, ayahnya masih terlihat gagah. Tapi tetap saja, orang tuanya tak pernah berpisah jauh selama ini, kemana pun ayahnya pergi, ibunya pasti akan selalu menemani. Akan aneh rasanya kalau ayahnya pergi sendiri tanpa ibunya.

" _Eomma_ tak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku sudah mengatakan pada Heechul-ssi untuk tak menungguku." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ini mungkin yang terbaik, belum waktunya dia pulang ke Korea sepertinya.

.

.

.

" _Sir!"_ pekik Minnie girang saat matanya menangkap sosok yang di tunggunya di taman ini. bocah itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari mendekati pria tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini banyak menghabiskan waktu.

Yunho, pria tinggi pemilik mata musang itu menyambut baik kedatangan Changmin. Senyumnya terbuka lebar saat Changmin menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Ehm... lima belas menit." Sahut Changmin. " _Sir_ datang sendiri? Mana Khun dan Woohyung _ahjussi?_ "

"Mereka akan menyusul nanti. Kau sudah siap bermain jagoan?"

" _Nde."_

Tak berselang lama kemudian, mereka sudah berlaria di lapangan basket itu, saling berebut bola, saling berusaha melesakkan bola ke dalam ring.

Pekik bahagia menggema bergantian. Saat Changmin berhasil melesakkan bola ke dalam ring, dia melonjak girang, kedua tangan diangkat ke atas dan berlari keliling lapangan melakukan selebrasi. Yunho hanya mengembangkan senyumnya melihat semua itu.

Lain halnya ketika Yunho yang melesakkan bola ke dalam ring. Pria itu hanya memekik sambil meninju udara sebagai bentuk selebrasinya dan Changmin menunduk kesal melihat hal itu. dia sedikit tak terima dengan kenyataan Yunho yang mampu mengalahkannya dengan sangat mudah.

" _Waeyo_?" Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menendang tanah di pinggir lapangan, bocah sekolah dasar itu masih terlihat kesal.

"Aku kesal. _Sir_ mudah sekali mengalahkanku?" jawab Changmin jujur. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

Tanpa merasa keberatan sama sekali, Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Changmin.

"Kenapa kesal? Kita sedang bertanding jagoan, dalam setiap pertandingan, kalah atau menang itu hanya masalah angka di atas papan. Yang terpenting, apapun hasil yang kau dapatkan, itu dari sebuah pertandingan yang jujur. Kalau kau ingin menang, berlatih, gunakan strategi menyerang tanpa berbuat curang. Hmm?" Yunho mengusak lembut poni Changmin yang mulai panjang. "Kau mengerti jagoan?"

Changmin mengangguk tegas.

"Minnie!"

Changmin menoleh, ibunya berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Yunho.

"Aku masih mau main _eomma_!" seru Changmin yang langsung turun dari gendongan Yunho.

" _Nde. Eomma_ menunggumu disini." Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Changmin tersenyum girang, lalu mulai kembali memainkan bola basketnya. Langkahnya diikuti Yunho. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, beberapa saat kemudian setelah bicara sesuatu pada Changmin, Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dulu hanya bisa dibayangkan oleh pria tinggi itu, dan sekarang dapat dinikmatinya langsung. Dugaannya tak salah, Jaejoong sosok wanita yang memiliki senyum cantik.

"Mau minum?" tawar Jaejoong, beruntung tadi dia ingat untuk membawa minuman. Terlihat sekali Yunho saat ini sedang kehausan.

" _Gomawo."_ Yunho menerima botol minuman yang di sodorkan Jaejoong padanya. Dia langsung membuka tutup botol itu dan menenggak isinya hingga nyaris tandas.

Jaejoong dibuat takjub dengan tindakan Yunho itu. Mata bulat cantiknya, menatap tak berkedip Yunho. Gerakan naik turun _adam apple_ Yunho, cukup membuatnya gerah. Apalagi pemandangan itu ditambah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan itu, ehm... kejadian itu membuat dada Jaejoong berdegup kencang.

"Ehehehehe... _mian._ Aku menghabiskannya." Yunho menyelesaikan minumnya dan kemudian mengangkat botol kosongnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Eh! Ehm... tidak apa-apa. Itu memang untukmu. Aku tadi membawa dua botol." Senyum Jaejoong terkembang canggung dan salah tingkah. Dia kemudian memamerkan botol lain yang isinya masih utuh.

Keduanya kemudian saling tersenyum.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jaejoong ternyata tak bisa mengusir begitu saja bayangan Yunho yang sedang minum tadi. Yunho terlalu menggoda dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya. dan debaran yang dirasakannya ini, apa artinya?

Sedangkan Yunho, dia sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya. Dia bukan tak menyadari tatapan Jaejoong pada dirinya saat dia minum tadi, bahkan dia tadi nyaris tersedak mendapat tatapan itu. Hal itulah yang membuat debar jantungnya makin menggila saat ini.

" _Gomawo."_ Jaejoong membuka suaranya pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Changmin."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin yang masih berlarian di lapangan.

"Melihat Max, membuatku ingat akan diriku yang seusianya dulu. Aku juga suka dengan basket, suka berlarian di lapangan sambil men _drible_ bola dan _eomma_ akan memperhatikanku dari tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sama persis seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Rasanya, sebelum ini dia pernah mendengar pernyataan yang sama. Tidak benar-benar mendengar, hanya membaca apa yang ditulis Tuan Jung-nya. Apa yang Changmin alami, Tuan Jung-nya juga pernah mengalaminya. Itulah sebabnya, sahabat mayanya itu sangat mengerti dan memahami bagaimana posisinya saat dia mengeluhkan sikap Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, mungkinkah di dunia ini ada seseorang yang memiliki kisah hidup yang sangat mirip lebih dari dua orang?

"Tuan Jung!"

" _Nde."_

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. Ekspresinya berubah saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Jaejoong menyadari siapa dia?

"Kita temankan? Kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup Yunho-ya, Yunnie atau kalau kau tak keberatan, bisa juga memanggilku Yunho _oppa_." Yunho berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya, seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong tidak boleh menyadari rasa gugup yang sekarang menderanya.

Jaejoong belum menjawab, hanya dahinya semakin berkerut.

"Aku rasa aku lebih tua darimu, bukankah kau yang seharusnya memanggilku _Nunna_?" Jaejoong memasang mimik wajah sinis.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari wajah, kau tak pantas di panggil _nunna._ "

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lebar, dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong tadi saat memanggilnya Tuan Jung, panggilan yang sangat akrab dan sangat sering dia terima beberapa tahun lalu dari wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia berharap Jaejoong tak menyadarinya, meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan semuanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Nickhun, dia haruslah pandai menjaga sikapnya.

"Apa rencanamu dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Yunho kemudian, saat keduanya kembali diam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan ke New Zealand akhir hari jum'at nanti, jadi aku tak berniat kemana-mana."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tak ingin pergi ke Korea?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kebimbangan yang sedang dialaminya, tapi sepertinya pria itu bisa membaca kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

"Ehm... sebenarnya, ada salah satu pelangganku EO-ku mengharapkan kedatanganku disana, tapi... aku menjawab tidak."

" _Waeyo_?"

"Aku memiliki tanggungjawab yang lebih besar disini." Jaejoong menatap tubuh kecil Changmin yang masih aktif berlarian di tengah lapangan.

"Kalau yang membuatmu enggan mengiyakan harapan pelangganmu itu adalah Max, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaganya disini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Harapan ibunya tadi dijawab Tuhan.

"Aku tahu sekarang ini Max sedang ujian semester, tidak mungkin mengajaknya dan tak mungkin pula meninggalkannya sendirian disini bukan? Kalau memang hal itu yang menjadi ganjalan, aku tak keberatan menjaga Max."

"Y-yunho-ya! A-aku..." Jaejoong ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

Di satu sisi, dia sangat ingin mengambil pekerjaan itu, selain itu, dia sangat merindukan tanah kelahirannya itu. Dia rindu berjalan malam-malam dengan Yoochun, menyusuri Myeondong, menikmati segala jenis makanan di pinggir jalan itu. Dia rindu memberi pengarahan pada anak buahnya, meneriaki mereka atau bahkan memarahi mereka saat mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi disisi lain, dia memiliki tanggungjawab atas putranya. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja di negara ini. Changmin membutuhkan kehadirannya disini, dia...

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Ehm... bukankah setelah ujian ini Max libur?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Mulai pertengahan minggu depan Changmin libur. Dia mungkin bisa mengundur keberangkatannya sampai minggu depan kalau memang dia ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini bukan? Bodohnya, kenapa hal itu baru terpikir sekarang?

"Kau bisa berangkat lebih dulu kesana, aku da Max akan menyusul setelah dia libur."

"Heh!" Jaejoong berseru kaget. Kenapa jadi Yunho yang berkorban? Seharusnya dia sebagai ibu Changmin yang berkorban 'kan?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ada pekerjaan di Korea minggu depan. Kebetulan tanggal keberangkatannya beda satu hari dari hari libur Max. Jadi aku bisa membawanya ikut denganku hari itu. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan pakaian Max dan pasportnya."

Jaejoong masih terlihat ragu. Etis tidak dia melakukan hal itu? Menitipkan anaknya pada orang lain dan dia melenggang ke Korea sendirian? Tidakkah seharusnya dia menunggu sampai Changmin libur? Tapi... kalau menunggu Changmin, waktunya akan semakin sempit untuk menyiapkan pesta itu, lalu... hah!

"Aku tidak memaksa, kau masih bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, kau sangat tahu alamatku, aku tak akan pindah kemana-mana. Kalau kau takut aku menjahati Max, kau bisa memantauku dari CCTV, kal..."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari kemudian!**_

 _ **Ting... tong...**_

 _ **Klek**_

" _Sir!"_ pekik Changmin girang, senyumnya terkembang lebar. Tak jauh beda dengan yang terjadi dengan Yunho. Sejak diberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Changmin akan di titipkan padanya, hatinya sudah berbunga bahagia. Entahlah, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Jaejoong dan Changmin, selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Maaf merepotkanmu pada akhirnya." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tak keberatan melakukan hal ini, aku justru merasa senang kau bersedia menerima tawaranku."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Pakaian dan passport Minnie ada di koper ini. Ingat pesan _Eomma_ Minnie! Jangan merepotkan _Sir._ "

Changmin mengangguk tegas.

" _Sir!_ Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?" ijin Changmin pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja, anggap ini rumahmu sendiri Max."

 _ **Chup**_

"Aku menyayangi _eomma._ Sampaikan salamku pada Yoochun _samchon._ Aku akan jadi anak baik _eomma_ , _Kkojjonghajima."_ Changmin melayangkan satu kecupan pada pipi ibunya, lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum melesat meninggalkan ibunya, masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

"Aku pikir dia akan menangis, tapi nyatanya dia baik-baik saja meski aku akan meninggalkannya lama." Jaejoong menunduk sedih.

Reaksi Changmin ketika dia mengatakan akan pergi ke Korea dan terpaksa menitipka putranya itu pada Yunho, sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. Dia pikir Changmin akan menangis, merajuk atau mungkin marah, kenyataannya, anaknya hanya sedikit merasa kesal lalu semua baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat antusias.

"Jangan sedih. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menanyakan kabarnya kapanpun kau ingin."

"Ehm. Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu dan terimakasih untuk semuanya." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati disana, kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di Korea."

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan membawanya ke Narita. Lambaian tangan menandakan bahwa dua orang itu akan berpisah.

 _ **To : Jidat Lebar Chunnie 3**_

 _ **Aku pulang Yoochunie. Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf membuat cerita ini tak tersentuh untuk sekian lamanya.**_

 _ **Semoga Chap ini tak mengecewakan kalian semua.**_

 _ **Hope you like guys and Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
